Detrás del alcohol
by 0Rei-Zero0
Summary: El comienzo de una relación luego de cruzarse en un lugar poco o nada confiable: Un bar. ¿Qué es lo que se puede encontrar detrás de esa sustancia denominada alcohol? RoyxEd
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es de la increíble autora Hiromu Arakawa.

Detrás del alcohol

Una noche como cualquier otra. Desde hacía bastante tiempo que sentía la soledad invadirle su ser. Estaba cansado de su monótona vida, deseaba tener algún giro drástico en ella, o simplemente dejar de sentir alguna emoción momentáneamente gracias al efecto del alcohol en su sangre. Pero nada parecía que iba a cambiar. Suspiró sonoramente y bajó la cabeza, unos finos mechones de flequillo cayéndole sobre sus ojos oscuros como la noche, cuya mirada felina se posó en la figura que comenzaba a notar en los alrededores; una fuerte presencia, una jovialidad envidiable. Como si leyera su mente, el joven que se encontraba bebiendo solo en la barra inclinó la cabeza en su dirección con una mirada curiosa.  
Se acercó lentamente, como tanteando la situación, midiendo posiblemente las reacciones del moreno. A su vez, el de cabello oscuro lo observaba con sumo interés, de igual manera preguntándose que le habrá llamado la atención a ese joven de él.

" Llevas bastante rato observándome, tengo algo en especial lo que causa tu constante observación?" El rubio se veía tranquilo, pero un pequeño tono acusador decoró su voz.

"Simplemente me llamó la atención de sobremanera que un _niño_ como tú ande a estas horas de la noche solo en un bar" Ante la respuesta tajante del moreno, el joven se sentó con brusquedad en la silla vacía que se hallaba a su lado.

"Oh, discúlpame, no sabía que a este lugar sólo venían _ancianos. _ Y a quién estás llamando _enano_?" La pregunta fuera del lugar por parte del chico desconcertó un poco al mayor. Pero optó por no responder a eso por el momento.

"Entonces, puedes beber alcohol?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Obsérvame." Y con un leve movimiento de su brazo, llamó a la camarera para que le traiga una bebida.

El moreno aprovechó ese momento para mirar detenidamente al joven delante de él.  
Piel bronceada, ojos grandes y redondos, de un particular color oro, haciendo juego con su largo cabello recogido en una alta cola de caballo. A juzgar por su apariencia, lucía como un menor de edad, pero su estatura daba a entender que era aún más pequeño.

"Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Es un poco molesto." El moreno entonces notó que se lo había quedado mirando fijamente por demasiado tiempo.

"Lo siento, aún me sigo preguntando.."

"Me llamo Edward Elric, y tengo veinte años. Eso contesta tu pregunta?"

"Veinte? Luces un poco mas.."

"No lo digas! Y no, no soy un enano!" De nuevo aquella respuesta fuera de lugar. Y tal como lo había hecho anteriormente, el moreno optó por ignorarlo y prefirió comenzar con una conversación normal.

"Yo soy Roy Mustang. Y tengo treinta años." Pronunció tales palabras con una formalidad implícita en ellas.

"Vaya, al fin y al cabo si eres un anciano"

"Si claro, entonces, que hace alguien tan joven en un lugar como éste?"

"Nada, solo apartándome un poco de mi cansador entorno familiar"

"Problemas familiares?"

"Uff, ni lo imaginas. Pero no tengo ganas de hablar de ellos, que hay de ti?"

Roy levantó una ceja y evaluó por un instante su situación. Definitivamente el no se encontraba mucho mejor que Edward.

"Soy profesor en una universidad desde hace unos 6 años, vivo solo, en realidad siempre estoy solo, y estoy cansándome también de mi propio entorno"

"Y no has pensado siquiera en cambiar de aires?"

"Si, pero nunca concluyo ninguno de mis proyectos, y también..no olvídalo, no es nada" Su mirada se oscureció repentinamente, como si recordara algo sumamente doloroso como para decirlo a alguien que recién conoció en un bar. "Creo que ya he tomado bastante, generalmente no soy muy hablador"

"Ya veo" El rubio estaba fascinado por el cambio de ambiente en la conversación, pero también estaba un poco preocupado, temía que por su pregunta ahora el moreno comenzara a beber más de la cuenta.

"Ya es tarde, como he mencionado, soy profesor, y tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a trabajar. Gracias por hacerme compañía esta noche, la necesitaba"

"Oh, no es nada, supongo que tienes razón, ya es tarde, yo también tendría que marcharme a casa, sino mis padres se volverán mas insoportables de lo normal"

"Vives muy lejos de aquí? Tengo auto y puedo llevarte si gustas"

A pesar de que todavía era un extraño, su mirada no mostraba nada malo que pudiera detectar, asíque se arriesgó como sólo él lo hacía, definitivamente a Edward no le iba para nada la vida aburrida, sin contar que confiaba plenamente en el dicho: Los ebrios y los niños no mienten..aunque el moreno no estaba borracho, de lo contrario no aceptaría su oferta.

"Si no es molestia"

Esa noche fue muy peculiar, pensó el moreno mirando el techo. Llevó a Edward a su casa, y se atrevió a preguntarle si volvería a aquel bar otra vez. La respuesta afirmativa del rubio le dio a entender que se lo cruzaría nuevamente. Sonrió en la oscuridad de la habitación. Definitivamente algo cambió en su monótona vida. Ahora tendría una simpática y curiosa compañía en el bar la próxima vez que fuera.  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sintió la soledad arremeter contra su ser sin piedad, la culpa que lo carcomía por dentro desapareció en cuanto ese extraño joven de cabello dorado apareció para entablar una conversación de lo mas normal.

Y estaba feliz por eso.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es de la autora Hiromu Arakawa.

Detrás del alcohol

Chapter 2

Despertó en cuanto el sonido del insoportable, molesto y fastidioso despertador llegó a sus oídos. Abrió un ojo. Luego el otro. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Por qué? Intentó recordar. Unas imágenes borrosas aparecieron en su mente, y aún así no podía enfocar en ninguna. Un par de ojos negros le llamó la atención, y luego el rostro de un hombre cuyos cabellos eran del mismo color que sus ojos. Y recordó. El sobresalto lo hizo caer de la cama. Que había hecho? Tenía que concentrarse. Una fuerte punzada de dolor en la cabeza le terminó por recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior.

"Hable con un extraño? Dejé que me trajera en su auto a casa? Acaso me volví loco? Pero fue divertido. Y no parecía ser alguien peligroso" Se preguntó y se respondió a si mismo sorprendiéndose de su extrema tranquilidad en esta situación. Y lo más interesante es que lo volvería a ver en cuanto decidiera regresar a ese bar cualquiera de estas noches. No se lo había prometido, pero aún así sentía la misma curiosidad de antenoche invadirle. Realmente ansiaba saber más acerca del moreno. Roy Mustang. Nombre interesante. Persona interesante.

Un grito por parte de su madre le hizo recordar que si seguía haciendo el tonto llegaría tarde a la universidad, y que luego tendría que soportar un sermón en reprimenda por quedarse dormido. Decidió apurarse, comer alguna cosita que otra en el desayuno, y salir corriendo lo más rápido posible. Nunca había considerado que levantarse pasada la hora era saludable para su estabilidad mental; no tener que soportar a sus padres y sus locuras diarias, ni a su hermano hablando sin parar a su lado en la mesa. Sonrió y cesó el ritmo de sus pasos una vez que se encontró a escasos metros de la entrada principal.

"Edward! Como estás? Por favor dime que hiciste el trabajo para hoy! Por favor!" Le suplicó un joven de cabello rubio que se había acercado hasta él más rápido que la caída de un rayo.

"Russel, otra vez holgazaneando? El trabajo era de manera individual, por lo que no vas a poder copiártelo, pídele ayuda a alguien más, y como si fuera poco, la cabeza me está matando"

"individual? Genial, estoy al borde del abismo, tendré que hacerlo a las apuradas. Te sientes bien? No me digas que otra vez fuiste a algún lugar de mala muerte a emborracharte"

"Mm.. algo así. Ya no soporto a mi familia. Son unos desquiciados maniáticos. Qué mejor que tomar un buen trago con una buena compañía" Sus ojos se volvieron soñadores, y su mente comenzó a divagar en la noche anterior, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para su compañero.

"Algo interesante para contarme?"

"No, sólo que la paso mejor en un lugar desconocido con gente desconocida que en mi entorno familiar. Seré una oveja negra? Me estoy empezando a alarmar por esto."

"No, simplemente creo que es un método de escape que usas, una vez pude ver a tus padres, y sinceramente espero no volver a hacerlo. Te doy la razón con eso de que están un poco...locos. Pero esconderte detrás del alcohol no creo que sea una solución apropiada, deberías ser tu mismo y buscar algo para liberarte, pero no a través de algo que te hará un agujero en el estómago."

"Gracias por decirme que no estoy loco, y no te preocupes por eso, no lo hago seguido y casi nunca llego a emborracharme…simplemente me distraigo, es todo" La frase sonó un poco mentirosa, pero Russel prefirió dejarlo así por el momento.

Edward volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos. Estaba aburrido, no tenía ni ganas de estar ahí. Encima el dolor de cabeza se tornaba cada vez mas molesto. Se maldijo por no tomarse algún analgésico antes de salir corriendo de su casa.

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de desahogarse golpeando algo o alguien, pero no podía hacer esas rabietas en una universidad, y mucho menos a los veinte años. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Definitivamente volvería a ese bar. Se preocuparía en otro momento de sus problemas con el alcohol.

* * *

Roy Mustang estaba aburrido. Hoy se había levantado con una terrible jaqueca producto de la resaca; y eso le había fastidiado de sobremanera. No tenía ni una pizca de ganas de trabajar, y eso lo notaron hasta sus alumnos. Pero a él no le importaba. Sólo quería que ese día largo terminase para poderse ir a casa a dormir un centenar de horas.

Cuando el timbre de la finalización de la jornada sonó, él fue el primero en salir del salón directo al pasillo de las aulas. Ignoró al resto de los profesores que andaban merodeando por ahí y se fue directamente a la salida. El sol lo dejó cegado por un momento y cuando se acostumbró a la claridad del día, suspiró comenzando a caminar con ritmo tranquilo hacia su coche.  
Una cabeza rubia en la lejanía llamó su atención, se encontraba entre un grupo de estudiantes que caminaban saliendo de la universidad.

"Las casualidades de la vida" El moreno sonrió y entró en su auto. Parece que por fin encontró un poco de diversión en su aburrido entorno.

* * *

Les agradezco a todos los que dejaron review^^

Prometo que voy a tratar de hacer un poco más largos los capítulos.

Saludos!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen, son de la autora Hiromu Arakawa.

Detrás del alcohol

Chapter 3

Sábado en la noche. Después de una larga jornada de trabajo y mucho papeleo que le fue asignado por parte de los superiores de la universidad, Roy por fin podía tomarse un descanso para comenzar más tranquilo la siguiente semana, pero el aburrimiento luego de dormir la mayor parte del día ya era demasiado insoportable, por lo que decidió darse una ducha para despejar su mente y salir a un viejo lugar conocido: El famoso bar en el que iba a beber cada vez que podía. Y esta no sería una excepción. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía ganas de emborracharse, sólo tomaría unos tragos para poder liberarse del aburrimiento que lo estaba atacando en estas últimas horas.

Salió de su casa sin prisas, esta vez iría caminando para poder estirar un poco las piernas, después de todo el bar no quedaba tan lejos de su casa. Cuando por fin llegó se sentó en una pequeña mesa cerca de la ventana; no tenía intención de quedarse en un lugar donde haya mucho ruido, y por lo general las mesitas cerca de la ventana eran bastante tranquilas. Pidió el primer trago, y notó enseguida como comenzaba a relajarse.

Se sorprendió cuando en un segundo un joven de cabellos dorados se apareció como si nada frente a él, sentándose en el asiento de adelante como si nada.

"Ey, tanto tiempo, te resulto familiar siquiera?" El aroma que desprendía el rubio mas el acento en su pronunciación y sus pupilas dilatadas fue prueba suficiente para mostrarle al moreno que el joven delante de él estaba ebrio, quizá demasiado, como si hubiese estado bebiendo desde hace unas cuantas horas.

"Te recuerdo Edward, pero cuando fue que llegaste?"

"Hace un montón, parece que estabas encerrado en una burbuja" Un hipo cerró la contestación del rubio, Roy notó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y se reprochó mentalmente el haber estado tan ido para no darse cuenta de nada a su alrededor. Dio una pequeña ojeada a su reloj y vio con asombro que ya eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada, y había entrado al bar a eso de las doce. No se había percatado en absoluto de lo tarde que era, y más aun se sorprendía de que Edward estuviera allí tan tarde, sobre todo en ese estado tan fuerte de ebriedad.

"Cuánto has bebido?" Intentó entablar una sana conversación con el rubio, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no le sería posible dada su condición.

"Si me acuerdo de ti, entonces no lo suficiente". Un nuevo hipo y esta vez se removió en su asiento, tambaleándose brevemente.

"Edward, tu familia debe estar preocupada, ya es muy tarde"

"Claro que no, ellos están de viaje, por lo menos no los voy a ver en un tiempo y mi hermano duerme como un tronco, si cayera una bomba en casa ni se enteraría."

"Pero aún así éstas no son horas de andar solo en la calle, y mucho menos en un bar" Su carácter estricto debido a su profesión emergió de forma natural, junto con una expresión aterradora en sus facciones, provocándole un escalofrió y estremecimiento involuntario por parte del rubio.

"Te vas a tu casa, en este instante" Sin darle tiempo a replicar por nada, Roy se levantó de su silla y agarró a Edward por el brazo, el rubio haciendo un puchero como un niño comenzó a caminar junto a él a regañadientes.

"Bueno, por lo menos tienes auto, para algo sirves" bufó el rubio mirándolo con reproche.

"Esta vez por desgracia lo dejé en casa y vine caminando, tienes suerte de que tampoco vives lejos de este bar" Era la segunda vez que Roy se reprendía mentalmente, el auto le habría venido bien al fin y al cabo, si bien el rubio no era grande y podría cargarlo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que era un total incordio andar con un borracho a cuestas.

"Genial" La seca respuesta del rubio le mostró al moreno que no andaba con ánimos como para ponerse a discutir en su estado actual.

Caminaron un par de cuadras en silencio, que sólo se interrumpía un segundo cuando el rubio hipaba. Las calles se encontraban algo solitarias a pesar de ser un fin de semana, por suerte la noche estaba cálida ya que caminar por esos lugares en el cruel invierno era un intento de suicidio.

Roy notó que el rubio a su lado disminuía el paso, y su tambaleo comenzaba a aumentar peligrosamente, quizá en cualquier momento caería en la inconciencia debido al alcohol y al sueño. Tomó al rubio por el codo guiándolo lo mas derecho posible, pero ya no podía con él. Resignado lo tomó con ambos brazos lo colocó en su espalda y comenzó de nuevo su marcha. Se sorprendió de la ligerez del muchacho. Seguramente debido a las noches en que tomaba alcohol y la falta de apetito por este hecho tuvo como resultado el poco peso del joven. Nada saludable para su edad. Realmente debe tener una vida que odia, pensaba el moreno a medida que se iban acercando a la casa del rubio. Se alegró de haberlo llevado la ocasión que se conocieron, sino sería complicado ya que no quería ni llevarlo a su propia casa ni dejarlo ebrio en aquel bar. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos y encontró la llave, haciendo un esfuerzo y usando algo de habilidad logró abrir la puerta e ingresar con Edward a cuestas, semidormido.

Por dentro se veía un ambiente bastante acogedor. No era una casa muy grande, pero tenía lo necesario. Dedujo que los dormitorios se encontrarían arriba, y lentamente comenzó a subir las escaleras con cuidado de no caerse por que no quería prender las luces para llamar la atención de su hermano. Lo último que quería era que viera a un extraño entrando con su hermano mayor de forma sospechosa.

Encontró una habitación con la puerta entre abierta, asomó la cabeza y el desorden le indicó que se encontraba en el lugar correcto.

Depositó suavemente a Edward sobre la cama, y le sacó los zapatos. El joven al notar que lo habían cambiado de lugar abrió los ojos y se prendió del cuello de Roy.

"No te vayas, no quiero quedarme solo" y enterró su cabeza en el pecho del moreno.

"Esta bien, me quedaré hasta que te duermas" No fue mucha la espera, el rubio estaba agotado. Lo arropó con ternura y depositó un pequeño beso en su frente.

Salió de la casa con paso sigiloso y se encaminó de regreso a la suya. Sonrió complacido. Había tenido otro día interesante con el rubio.

* * *

Les agradezco a todos por los reviews que han dejado^^

Saludos!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de FMA no me perteneces, son de la autora Hiromu Arakawa.

Detrás del alcohol

Chapter 4

Edward despertó la mañana del domingo con un terrible dolor de cabeza, producto de la borrachera de la noche anterior. Le costó incorporarse sobre la cama, y más aún ponerse a pensar que fue lo que exactamente ocurrió. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando logró recordar los eventos acontecidos hace unas cuantas horas atrás. Antes de hacer nada más, se levantó y con paso lento y tambaleante se dirigió al baño para tomarse una ducha. Si su hermano llegara a ver el estado en que se encontraba, haría un gran escándalo que no le apetecía escuchar en este momento. Cuando por fin terminó de asearse, acto que le llevó una media hora debido al intenso dolor corporal y severa jaqueca, fue directamente a la cocina para preparar un desayuno relativamente decente o en todo caso, comestible.

Tomó una pastilla para no sentir mas punzadas de dolor, y volvió a trasladarse a su cuarto para dormir otro rato ya que aún era temprano y no tenía ganas de quedarse levantado haciendo nada. Un flash de la noche anterior le pasó frente a sus ojos. Se recostó en la cama y observó el techo por un rato dando un prolongado suspiro.

Cuando recordó la gran mayoría de los sucesos anteriores entrecerró sus ojos mirando al vacío. De nuevo Roy se había encargado de él. Había notado preocupación en sus ojos negros. Y encima había tenido el atrevimiento de entrar a su casa. Ni que él estuviera en órbita como para hacerlo por sus propios medios, pero aún así el acto del moreno le pareció noble y atrevido a la vez. Era un buen hombre, decidió. Y sin más se dejó vencer por el sueño que comenzaba a invadirle lentamente.

* * *

Lunes a la mañana. Le había costado levantarse, su despertador yacía muerto y abandonado en el suelo. El único que lo pudo sacar de su adorado sueño fue su hermano Alphonse.

Esta vez no podía enojarse con él. No cuando sabía que tenía razón. Se le hacía tarde para ir a la primera clase de la mañana en la universidad. Picoteó un poco de lo que había de desayuno, y salió corriendo de su casa. Otra vez estaba siendo irresponsable con sus estudios, debía dejar de descuidarlos de esa manera, o sus padres le harían la vida imposible cuando regresaran.

Se encontró con su compañero Russel en el salón y comenzó a ponerse al día con las actividades atrasadas, que por suerte no eran muchas. Salir a emborracharse cada fin de semana le quitaba el tiempo necesario para hacer los trabajos que le solicitaban, y eso se estaba volviendo bastante problemático.

Cuando el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo sonó, fue con Russel directamente a la cafetería para conseguir un almuerzo decente. El resto de la jornada pasó con una lentitud insufrible, y más aún cuando la última clase de la tarde no le tocaba con su compañero, por lo que el aburrimiento lo carcomía de pies a cabeza.

Cuando por fin el día de clases terminó, salió corriendo del aula a una velocidad inhumana, quería largarse a dormir, la resaca aún prevalecía en su cuerpo, aunque en baja escala. Por atolondrado chocó de frente con alguien, y cayó al suelo de manera dolorosa.

"Ey! Que demonios? Fíjate por don…" Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver de quién se trataba.

"Tan amable como siempre Edward" Roy lo miró con una ceja en alto, pero aún así sus ojos sonreían amablemente. Tomó la mano que éste le tendía para levantarse del suelo.

"Que haces aquí?"

"_Trabajo _aquí. Creo haberte dicho en algún momento que era profesor. Aunque quizá no lo recuerdes…si no me equivoco desde que nos conocemos nunca te he visto sin una gota de alcohol en tu sangre"

"Cierra la boca cabrón. No siempre estoy ebrio" A pesar del insulto, el moreno notó que el rubio no lo decía con toda la intención propiamente dicha."Aún así…gracias…por traerme a casa la otra noche. Si mi hermano se despertaba a la mañana siguiente y yo no hubiese estado, se me habría armado una grande. Te debo una, y no, no te rías bastardo!" Roy había comenzado a reír en cuanto notó que a Edward le costaba bastante decir aquellas palabras. El joven tenía un orgullo grande, que no estaba acorde con su estatura, por lo que era difícil escuchar tales palabras, y eso le resultaba bastante cómico.

"No seas tan cascarrabias, sólo me pareció graciosa tu cara al momento de agradecerme…se ve que no es una palabra que usas mucho"

"Cállate! Me largo. Bueno, nos estaremos viendo supongo" Con un ademán de su mano derecha a modo de despedida comenzó a caminar de nuevo por el pasillo para poder salir de ahí. Pero parece ser que el destino no quería que fuera tan sencillo. En el choque con Roy había perdido un par de hojas que cayeron al suelo y pasaron desapercibidas por ambos, y al pisar una iba a ir directamente sin escala alguna al suelo, e iba a doler, de no ser por un par de brazos que lo sujetaron fuertemente por detrás.

Fue un momento extraño. Todo su cuerpo sintió una corriente, como una especie de escalofrío que le erizó hasta los pelos de la nuca.

"Deberías tener mas cuidado. Menos mal que no estás alcoholizado, pero parece como si lo estuvieras" El tono burlón de Roy lo volvió a la realidad, con mirada fulminante tomó las hojas esparcidas por el suelo, y se incorporó nuevamente para retirarse.

"Cierra el pico bastardo" Intentó emitir un gruñido pero fracasó miserablemente en el intento, logrando provocar una pequeña risita en el mayor.

"Como sea, adiós"

"Nos vemos Edward"

Llegó a su casa, ni se percató que su hermano había salido, seguramente a hacer las compras, y se tiró boca abajo en su cama. En su trayecto de vuelta, había estado preguntándose sobre un nuevo misterio.

Qué demonios había sido esa extraña sensación?

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por dejar reviews^^

Y me disculpo por no hacer los caps mas largos, sigo intentándolo. Quizá algún día lo logre xD

Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen, son de la autora Hiromu Arakawa.

Detrás del alcohol

Chapter 5

Se dice que la atracción no tiene límites. Ni de edad ni clase social. Ni siquiera de género. Esa era la realidad.  
Sábado en la noche.  
La semana había pasado sin ningún revuelo en particular.

No hubo contacto alguno en las anteriores ocasiones en las que se habían encontrado, y ese accidente, esa casualidad por así llamarla, había desencadenado una corriente eléctrica que ninguno de los dos seguramente se esperaba y que obviamente no pudieron evitar.

Terminó de un sorbo su trago de whiskey y se dirigió a su habitación a dormir, o por lo menos a intentarlo.

Tal como había pensado la noche anterior, en el correr de las horas no había podido pegar un ojo. Se la había pasado contemplando el techo de su cuarto como si éste tuviera todas las respuestas a sus preguntas. En el trascurso de las horas muy poco había logrado deducir.

Nunca había tenido una conversación simple y casual con el rubio. Sólo la primera noche en que lo conoció, pero había sido muy breve su charla debido al tiempo que había jugado en su contra sin percatarse de ello en absoluto.

En la universidad solo lo había visto en alguna que otra ocasión, pero a la distancia, luego en el bar nuevamente en el cual no pudo cruzar alguna palabra decente debido al estado de ebriedad del joven. Y por último ese encuentro que lo había dejado confundido.

Lo que había sacado como conclusión era que ambos se habían sentido atraídos uno por el otro. Él por lo menos estaba conciente de este hecho. Pero no podría saber si Edward se había percatado de aquello. Ni siquiera lo conocía lo suficientemente bien, aún y cuando lo dejó desmayado en su casa el fin de semana anterior.

Te debo una, le había dicho el rubio. Quizá podía aprovechar esa oportunidad para invitarlo a salir y conocerlo un poco más. Sincerándose consigo mismo, le caía bien el pequeño, no tenía motivos para estar de malas con él, y el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos en esos pasados encuentros habían sido bastante entretenidos y hasta alegres.

Si lo invitaba a salir y el rubio aceptaba, cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera aclararse un poco más la situación en la que se hallaba en estos momentos. Se preguntaba que pensaba el rubio acerca de aquella atracción. Lo que sí estaba seguro era que Edward la había sentido al igual que él. Sólo restaba esperar su reacción a este hecho. Eso le demostraría si el joven sabía de qué se trataba o no. Hora de averiguarlo, entonces.

* * *

Edward Elric tenía algo así como un torbellino de pensamientos rondándole en la cabeza. Temía que en cualquier momento le fuera a estallar. En unos pocos días sus padres regresarían y con ello se llevarían la atmósfera relajada que poseía su hogar en estos momentos. Si bien su hermano se llevaba mejor con sus progenitores que él, teniendo como don una extrema paciencia, carente totalmente en su hermano mayor, había momentos en los que se irritaba y deseaba que desaparecieran.

En el transcurso de la semana, y luego de la jornada de estudios de ambos, comenzaron a pasar mas tiempo juntos, yendo a hacer las compras pertinentes, o simplemente a ventilarse por ahí. En las noches antes de dormir se dirigían a la mesa del comedor a realizar sus deberes o estudiar para los próximos exámenes, de a momentos consultándose mutuamente alguna que otra duda.

Esto le sirvió para despejar su mente de las preguntas que le surgían relacionadas a cierta persona, a diferencia de cuando se quedaba en la soledad de su habitación por la noche. Por primera vez en quién sabe cuanto tiempo, no fue al bar a tomar unos tragos. No sabía muy bien el por que, pero no tenía ganas de encontrarse con el pelinegro allí.  
Aunque también se hallaba la posibilidad de que no estuviera, ya que a diferencia de él, Roy no solía ir siempre al bar, lo que es lógico, sino lo hubiese conocido hace unos cuantos meses atrás.

Había buscado en un par de libros de la biblioteca acerca de este tema, pero nada había encontrado. No le quiso preguntar a su hermano menor en caso de que lo pudiera alarmar, y tampoco pensaba preguntarle directamente al moreno. No entendía la reacción que había dado su cuerpo, ni sabía si su acompañante la había sentido también por su parte, o sólo era cosa de él. Quizá solo fue algo del momento ante la inevitable caída lo que forzó dicha sensación.

Decidió encontrarse con él "casualmente" en la universidad, para tratar de obtener alguna pista sobre lo acontecido, por ahí tenía suerte y el moreno resultaba ser una confiable fuente de información. Después de todo era un adulto, algo tendría que saber. Era hora de averiguarlo. Pero discretamente.

* * *

Hola! He aquí la actualización. Otra vez me quedó corto el cap. Algún día, algún día, ya vereis...

Les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews^^

Saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es de la autora Hiromu Arakawa.

Detrás del Alcohol

Chapter 6

El comienzo de una nueva semana se hizo notar con el sonido chillón del pobre y maltratado despertador de Edward. Aún así no había podido dormir mucho en la noche, lo que le resultó fácil levantarse esa mañana al estar ya despierto. El desayuno fue muy silencioso. Alphonse estaba concentrado, ese día tenía un importante examen que rendir, y había estado estudiando unas cuantas horas desde hace un largo período de tiempo. No se perdonaría ninguna falla, eso Edward lo sabía muy bien; ya que él mismo se comportaba de esa manera cuando tenía que rendir un examen, aún cuando últimamente su cerebro se desconectaba de la realidad y su mente viajaba en un tornado de pensamientos quién sabe cuantos kilómetros lejos de su entorno. Y en gran medida se debía a aquellas salidas nocturnas, con el alcohol como causa principal.

Salieron juntos de su casa con paso tranquilo, hablando alguna que otra cosa sencilla cada tanto, Al sabía que su hermano no quería interrumpir de ninguna manera su concentración, y estaba agradecido por ello.

A mitad de camino se separaron, Edward dirigiéndose a la universidad, y Al a la secundaria que se encontraba a unas cuadras, bastante cerca.

* * *

"Buenas Ed, Russel! Un joven de cabello largo y negro se acercó con una enorme sonrisa hacia ellos. Desde que el rubio había comenzado a estudiar ahí, se había hecho pocos amigos pero muy confiables, entre ellos Russel y el recién llegado estudiante de intercambio, Ling.

Pero al formarse un grupo de tres, y con las ocurrencias graciosas de Ling, la mañana pasó mas rápido de lo que se había imaginado, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaban en el comedor decidiéndose por el almuerzo.

Pero a Edward esa distracción le duró poco. Alzó la vista de su plato de comida para observar a Russel que en ese momento estaba contando supuestamente algo divertido, y por el rabillo del ojo vio una silueta por demás conocida que lo hizo poner tenso como un alambre. Se giró con disimulo, y efectivamente, Roy Mustang estaba pasando por el comedor por lo que se podía ver con dos profesores mas, hablando y llevando sus almuerzos. Fue una fracción de segundo, en la que el moreno paseo la vista despreocupadamente por el salón, y clavó su mirada en Edward formando una leve sonrisa antes de volver a dirigirse a los otros profesores y seguir su camino.  
Ese gesto dejó al rubio congelado. Y se preguntaba cómo iba a poder hablarle de modo natural después de aquel pequeño incidente, si con solo verlo ya estaba con los pelos de punta.

Suspiró lenta y profundamente para controlar su repentina oleada de nervios, y volvió a centrarse para dirigir su atención a Ling y a Russel, que en ese momento se estaban riendo de algo como un par de desquiciados. Debería cambiarse de mesa y fingir que no conocía a esos dos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Ling se había recompuesto y le ofrecía un flan de postre.

* * *

Ya faltaba poco para poder marcharse a casa, sólo dos clases más y podría irse a dormir una larga siesta. Había ayudado a su hermano a prepararse para el examen, se había puesto al corriente de sus trabajos tareas sin contar que cada vez que pensaba en cierto pelinegro se ponía a divagar en sus pensamientos, que no había podido dormir bien el fin de semana y no daba más de cansancio.

Para su suerte anunciaron que un profesor había faltado, pero aunque tuvieran una clase libre, tendría que regresar al salón para su última clase, la cual el profesor siempre se encargaba de hacerla densa y aburrida.

Aprovechando que podría dormir un rato hasta la próxima clase, se encaminó hacia un pequeño jardín que tenía la universidad en la parte trasera para aquellos que fuman como condenados, dado que la institución prohibía claramente fumar dentro de sus instalaciones, así como tampoco permitía salir de ésta durante el horario de clases, ni a alumnos ni profesores, a no ser que sólo se tratara de alguna emergencia. El carácter estricto de la universidad era lo que le daba su buena reputación, a pesar de ser pública.

Sonrió para sus adentros cuando notó que no había nadie, era lo normal debido a que todos estaban en clases menos él y su grupo. Se acostó en el pasto, debajo de un árbol y colocó sus brazos detrás de su nuca como almohada cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la brisa primaveral relajante que había en esos momentos.

No escuchó ruido de pasos, quizá por el abundante pasto, o porque se quedó dormido apenas se tiró en él. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y pegó un saltito cuando sintió que le pellizcaban una mejilla.

"Auch! Pero qué dem..?" Se le cortó la respiración al ver la cara mitad sonriente mitad burlona de Roy a unos pocos centímetros de la suya.

"Buenas tardes dormilón. No deberías estar en clases?" Roy lo miraba con simpatía, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, al contrario, ampliándola mas cuando Edward enrojeció hasta la punta de los pelos de la cabeza y se empezó a incorporar lentamente, como intentando no rozarlo. Se apartó dejándole espacio para que pudiera sentarse y recostar la espalda en el tronco del árbol. Notó que su sonrojo se estaba yendo, pero aún se podían apreciar sus mejillas teñidas con un leve color rosa.

"Qué manera tan agradable de despertar a la gente tienes, Mustang" Intentó sonar a modo de reproche, pero su voz le tembló saliendo una frase casi inaudible.

"Peor si te hubiese pinchado. Pero aún no me respondiste." Fue entonces que Edward volvió a la realidad y miró su reloj. Suspiró de alivio al ver que sólo se había dormido una media hora, aún faltaba una hora y media más para su última clase.

"El profesor faltó, estoy esperando para asistir a mi última clase, y hubiese dormido plácidamente durante estas dos horas libres si cierto ser molesto no se hubiese aparecido a despertarme."

"Mira el lado positivo. Te habrías quedado dormido como una roca toda la tarde, y luego al tratar de salir encontrarías la universidad cerrada, por lo que tendrías que esperar al día siguiente, y no creo que eso sea una grata experiencia" Edward se quedó mirando el pasto pensativamente, repasó cada oración en su mente asintiendo resignado al comprobar que probablemente tenía razón.  
Cuando dormía profundamente debido al cansancio, podía haber un terremoto y él ni se enteraría. De pronto recordó un detalle del incidente en que casi se cae al suelo de no ser por los brazos de Roy que lo sostuvieron en el momento preciso. Alejó de sus pensamientos ese hecho al recordar el escalofrío que sintió y comenzó a introducirse en el tema con la mayor calma que pudo.

"Tienes razón, me habría despertado a la noche. Ya son dos las que te debo" Al percatarse de la sonrisita de Mustang, agregó. "Y tampoco me hace mucha gracia, bastardo" Sólo logró que el pelinegro ensanchara más la sonrisa. Ahora quería golpearlo.

"Bueno, eso es porque soy una persona responsable, no como otros" Un tono descarado que demostraba altanería de sobra.

"Ah, si? Y que estás haciendo aquí?" Inquirió de modo calculador con una ceja en alto.

"Escapándome de corregir una tonelada de exámenes que tengo pendiente" Soltó de una manera natural, como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo para un profesor.

Se miraron un segundo, y al otro los dos habían estallado en sonoras carcajadas.

"Estás libre este sábado?" La voz de Roy se hizo escuchar por sobre la risa del rubio y la suya propia. "Dijiste que me debías dos, y quizá planeando la salida pueda encontrarte sobrio en otro lugar que no sea éste" Edward que en ese momento se estaba recuperando de su ataque de risa, se puso levemente colorado, y asintió ocultando sus ojos en su largo flequillo dorado.

"Me parece bien, suena divertido. Pero tú pagas!" Y lo señaló con un dedo acusador.

"Jaja está bien, eso me permitirá evitar que llegues a una borrachera atroz" Rió para sus adentros cuando el rubio giró la cabeza y cruzó sus brazos haciéndose el ofendido.

"Entonces, te importa que me quede acá haciéndote compañía hasta tu siguiente clase, o prefieres dormir?" Edward mostró una sonrisa sarcástica ante esa pregunta y respondió con fingida molestia.

"Ya te gustaría cabrón"

El tiempo que pasaron hablando de nimiedades y tonterías para alguien que lo viera desde afuera le parecería eterno, pero para ellos, esa pequeña plática sólo duró un suspiro. Renuentes a alejarse de aquel jardín, pero contentos de que más adelante podrían disponer de todo el tiempo que quisieran para conocerse mas el uno al otro.

* * *

Aunque no lo parezca es un poquititito mas largo. Va queriendo, va queriendo.  
Para la próxima espero llegar a más.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews^^

Saludos!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es de la autora Hiromu Arakawa.

Detrás del Alcohol

Chapter 7

Roy Mustang todavía no podía creer que esa misma noche iba a tener una cita con Edward. Parecía impensable. Pero ahí se encontraba, en su habitación, nervioso por lo que pasaría o podría pasar en unas horas. Esos nervios jugaron en contra, no permitiéndole dormir mas de dos horas seguidas, y ahora se levantaba con pesar y un gran cansancio en el cuerpo. De todas formas, estaba feliz. Feliz de que Edward aceptara aquella salida.

Al principio le costó superar su asombro. Temió que su pregunta repentina molestara al rubio. Pero nada de eso, pareció confundido en un momento, pero le respondió afirmativamente sin darle mas vueltas al asunto. Hasta llegó a pensar que lo consideraría alguna clase de pervertido al que denunciaría de un momento a otro. Y le pareció fantástico que haya sido así, cuando lo conoció su intuición le dijo que era un joven bastante maduro, y no se equivocó al respecto.

En el transcurso de la semana se lo había encontrado un par de veces. Parece que uno de sus profesores estaba enfermo, y en ese momento no había ningún suplente disponible, por lo que tres días seguidos pudo encontrárselo en el jardín de la universidad para conversar con él y conocerlo un poco más. Habían sido fructíferos dichos encuentros, ahora podía entender un poco mas sus sentimientos con respecto a su familia, los problemas que le aquejaban, algunas manías, fobias y demás. Le resultaba muy fácil establecer una sana conversación con él, y habían empezado a entenderse. Sus sospechas de que el rubio también se sentía atraído por su persona y que estaba conciente de este hecho, le brindó un gran apoyo moral para que esta noche pueda dar un paso más, pero se mantendría expectante de las reacciones de su joven compañero segundo a segundo.

La tarde pasó infinitamente lenta, reprochándole la felicidad que sentía, aún así se dispuso pacientemente a esperar. Buscó entretenimiento limpiando la casa, preguntándose si algún día podría llevar a Edward allí para que la conozca, y quizá hasta su habitación y…y dejó de divagar en ese preciso instante desechando aquellos pensamientos de su mente para que no le crearan una ilusión. Ya vería con el tiempo como se daban las cosas. No cabía en su cerebro el hecho de que se comportara como una chica de quince años, se abofeteó mentalmente para despabilarse de sus cavilaciones, que de nada servirían en esta noche.

Se dio una ducha y se vistió elegantemente sin llegar a los extremos, le había dicho a Edward que primero irían al teatro, en sus charlas había descubierto que el rubio tenía una gran cultura general, sabía de muchas cosas que pasaban en el mundo, y aún mas era lo que le interesaba. Descubrió que literalmente se tragaba los libros, le había prestado tres grandes volúmenes y en el correr de la semana se los había devuelto. Así también era su afición por el cine y el teatro.

Pensaba que esta sería una gran oportunidad para llevarlo a ver una de las tantas obras que se mostraban en la ciudad. Dedujo que jamás había podido ir a ninguno de estos eventos por el nivel económico de su familia. Este sería un buen comienzo para una cita. Luego irían a cenar, pero tampoco pensaba llevarlo a un restaurante demasiado fino, no lo creía apropiado, podría abrumarlo y las primeras impresiones siempre tienen que ser buenas. Y después de cenar... ¿Que harían? No tenía ni idea. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo una cita. Pero sabía perfectamente lo que seguía después, y como concluía dicha salida. Pero no albergaba intenciones de hacer algo con Edward. No por que no quisiera, sino por que el rubio era muy joven, cascarrabias, desafiante, orgulloso, violento y probablemente virgen. Si se le llegaba a tirar encima con un tiburón hambriento echaría por la borda todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora. Y no quería nada de eso.

Se echó una ojeada por última vez en el espejo, y salió rumbo a su encuentro con Edward en el lugar que habían pactado el día anterior.

Aún no había llegado. Miró su reloj. Era obvio, aún era un poco temprano, en su ansiedad terminó llegando una media hora antes. Por suerte habían decido encontrarse en un pequeño y acogedor parque. Se sentó en un banco a esperar. Pero el rubio llegó bastante temprano al igual que él.

Sencillamente hermoso. No podía creer que se viera así. Se pellizcó disimuladamente para comprobar que estaba despierto y no era un sueño lo que tenía delante de él.

Edward brillaba con luz propia, una luz cegadora, que irradiaba alegría. Lo observó de pies a cabeza a medida que se acercaba. Pantalones negros de cuero que se ajustaban a sus esbeltas caderas y sus piernas como una segunda piel, una camisa negra elastizada, llevaba como abrigo una chaqueta negra, y terminaba con unas botas también negras de cuero. A pesar de la poca, o nada, variedad de colores en su vestimenta, su cabello dorado sujetado en una cola alta de caballo, ondeaba de manera que capturaba la atención de mas de uno que pasaba a su lado. Se veía como una hermosa cascada dorada, suave como la seda, que invitaba al tacto. Las manos de Roy se movieron involuntariamente al observar el balanceo de su cabello cuando Edward se acercó inclinándose para saludarlo.

"Hace mucho que esperas? Parecía ligeramente nervioso, pero su sonrisa era sincera. Él se encargaría de que su velada fuera estupenda, levantó la vista y con una de sus más tranquilizantes sonrisas le devolvió el saludo.

"Claro que no, recién llegué. Vamos?" Le tendió el brazo para que se sujetara a él. Pero el rubio no daba signos de tomarlo, solo se quedó plantado mirándolo con una ceja en alto.

"Que haces?"

"Comportándome como un caballero Ed, lo que es normal en este tipo de salidas, no estamos como dos borrachos tirados en el bar. Yo considero esto un poco mas serio, aunque comprendería que no hayas pasado por esta experiencia antes" Sabía que sus palabras eran correctas, mas no así tan serias como para asustar al rubio. Lo comprobó cuando este se relajó optando por hacerle caso asintiendo levemente y tomándolo por fin del brazo.

"Esta bien. Tienes razón. A ver el genio como se encarga de no hacer el ridículo y en cambio hacerme pasar una noche divertida" Roy sonrió ante la provocación del rubio. Notó con alegría que ya no era un manojo de nervios, y empezó a caminar junto a él hacia el teatro.

"Va a ser una buena noche. Ya lo verás"

* * *

Ayer pensaba actualizar, pero la página me lo impidió. Me quedó corto de nuevo, pero esta vez lo hice a propósito, voy a dejar los detalles de la cita para el siguiente capítulo. Ya casi está terminado, asique lo voy a subir pronto. ^^

Muchas gracias por los reviews^^

Saludos!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es de la autora Hiromu Arakawa.

Detrás del alcohol

Chapter 8

Los ojos de Ed se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta en donde se habían detenido. El cartel brillante del teatro aparte de llamarle la atención, lo dejó atónito cuando descubrió cual era la obra que se estaba presentando. Se le dilataron las pupilas y empezó a sudar cuando Roy lo condujo del brazo como si nada encaminándose, y tirando de él en el proceso, hacia la entrada.

"Q- Que estás haciendo?" Roy solo le dedicó una sonrisa mientras sacaba del bolsillo un par de boletos. Se dirigió al encargado que los cortó y amablemente les indicó por donde tenían que ir para encontrar su ubicación. A todo esto, Edward miraba para todos lados con la curiosidad escrita en su rostro. No podía creer que estaban en el teatro. Que iban a ver la increíble obra del Fantasma de la Ópera! Y que su ubicación era ideal, lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver todo en detalle. Supuso que era un gran gasto, totalmente caro, para su bolsillo. Menos para su acompañante. Miró al moreno a su lado sin borrar su expresión de sorpresa.

"Eres un mafioso" El aludido solo arqueó una ceja.

"Por que te llevo al teatro? No estás exagerando un poco?"

"Pero..."

"Edward, no soy millonario, pero he trabajado desde que era muy joven, y me he ubicado en una buena posición económica. No te preocupes por nada, si lo hice, es porque quería hacerlo" Sonrió para tranquilizarlo, notando como el rubio comenzaba a relajarse.

"Es solo…que esto es fantástico!" Ahora su semblante solo emanaba absoluta emoción y alegría. Sus ojos se volvieron soñadores. "No puedo creer esto. Me cuesta creer que me encuentre en un lugar como éste" Y siguió observando a su alrededor con detenimiento y admiración. Roy ante este acto solo sonrió y se dijo para sus adentros que lo llevaría a todos lados a partir de ahora. Ver ese brillo de felicidad que emitía el rubio se había convertido en una de sus prioridades.

Pronto comenzó la obra, y el moreno rió para sus adentros cuando notó la radiante sonrisa del rubio. Definitivamente todo valía la pena. Él ya había visto la obra hace un tiempo atrás, por lo que optó por no prestarle mucha atención y comenzar a observar disimuladamente las reacciones del rubio a su lado, como su gesto de concentración, sus expresiones de sorpresa, incredulidad y asombro. También para aprovechar a pensar que podrían hacer más tarde en la noche. Se preguntó si sería muy pronto para depositar su mano cerca, y a mitad de la obra hacer el intento de tomarla. No estaba seguro de cuál sería la reacción de Edward. Y no creía que fuera a notarlo. Estaba demasiado concentrado mirando al frente, que podría explotar una bomba cerca y ni darse por enterado. De todos modos pensaba arriesgarse igual. Colocó su mano cerca de la del rubio en el apoya brazos. Ahora esperaría.

* * *

Edward a pesar de tener una increíble capacidad de concentración, podía estar muy atento a lo que pasara en su entorno. En cualquier momento. Salvo cuando leía un libro que le gustara demasiado. Y se percató a la perfección de las miradas discretas que le mandaba el pelinegro. Decidido las ignoró para evitar sonrojarse, sudar y pasar un momento vergonzoso. Quería comportarse de la mejor manera posible. No ayudó en nada cuando sintió la aparición de una mano cerca de la suya. Ese gesto empezó a acelerarle el pulso. A pesar de que estaba maravillado con la obra y la seguía al pie del cañón, no se perdía detalle de las acciones de su acompañante. Trató sin mucho éxito evitar ponerse nervioso y llamar la atención. Pero tampoco pudo alejar de su mente las preguntas que se le empezaban a formar en ese momento. Comenzando con un que debería hacer, como reaccionar ante sus expresiones, que pasaría si Roy le tomaba la mano y un sin fin de preguntas más. Terminó dejándose llevar. Se sorprendió de su valentía, pero se puso de acuerdo consigo mismo en que se dejaría llevar por lo que haga su compañero. Sin llegar a un extremo alocado, claro está. Al fin y al cabo, él no tenía este tipo de experiencias, aunque en un principio sólo era confusión, ahora sabía a donde se dirigía todo lo que pasaba con su cuerpo, todo lo que sentía y sobre todo el porqué. Descubrirlo fue más fácil de lo que había imaginado. Había escuchado lo de las mariposas en el estómago, y se alegró para sus adentros que así fuera. Ahora esperaría.

* * *

Pasada la primera parte del espectáculo, en el receso de diez minutos Roy se ofreció amablemente ir por un aperitivo. El rubio contento y aún con la emoción de estar en ese lugar aceptó y le pidió solo una bebida. Cuando el pelinegro se fue, suspiró haciendo el intento de relajarse. Por más que había tomado la decisión de seguirle la corriente, eso no le quitaba el temblor de los nervios que tenía en las manos.

Mientras compraba un par de bebidas, Roy sonrió de oreja a oreja, sin importarle en absoluto si lo miraban de arriba abajo como si se tratase de un loco. Una sonrisa enorme que se estuvo aguantando en toda la primera parte del show. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan feliz. Regresó y encontró a Edward leyendo el programa que tenía el resumen de la obra con sus actores correspondientes. Le ofreció su bebida y la aceptó rehuyendo de su mirada. Sintió un cosquilleo a lo largo de su columna. Edward sabía. O por lo menos se había dado cuenta en parte de que había algo entre ellos. No supo descifrar si se enteró por completo de lo que era la atracción, pero lo observó y se calmó cuando vio que el rubio no parecía para nada incómodo con la situación. Volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con discreción. Últimamente estaba sonriendo demasiado. Menos mal que no era perjudicial para la salud. Aunque tendría que cuidarse de que la gente no lo notara y lo considerara un bicho raro. Tenía la suerte de que en Amestris era común ver parejas formadas por el mismo sexo y más común todavía era en una ciudad tan abarrotada como aquella. Los beneficios de vivir en ciudad Central. Por fin dio comienzo a la segunda parte del espectáculo, y esta vez se propuso si o si tomarle la mano a Edward.

Y lo hizo. Pasados unos cuantos minutos. Y se arrepintió un poco de no haberlo hecho antes. El rubio la había aceptado sin problema alguno dirigiéndole una breve mirada tímida pero sonriente de sus hermosos ojos dorados.

Tenía la seguridad de que era sencillo. Se había convencido totalmente. No era cosa del otro mundo. No podía ser tan difícil estar con alguien. Pero fracasó estrepitosamente cuando Roy tomó su mano. Se había vuelto a convertir en un nervio andante reprochándose mentalmente por ello. Sin embargo un escalofrío que no resultó del todo desagradable le recorrió la longitud de su columna vertebral. No quería detenerse a mirar mucho al moreno, asíque le echó brevemente una mirada y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Con eso sería suficiente.

* * *

La obra concluyó sin más sobresaltos, y el rubio comprobó que había sido bastante satisfactorio estar de la mano con alguien. Salieron del teatro y Roy le tendió el brazo tal y como lo había hecho antes. Esta vez lo aceptó sin miedo alguno. Se dirigieron rumbo a cenar, en un restaurante en el que Roy había hecho la reserva con anticipación. Definitivamente había planeado todo con suma delicadeza. Hablaron nimiedades y ocasionalmente se miraban de reojo, pero la conversación no tomó profundidad de ninguna clase. En la cena se soltaron un poco mas, rozando algún que otro tema con respecto a los seres queridos de cada uno, y para desgracia de Edward y gracia de Roy, los padres del primero habían vuelto hace unos pocos días atrás de su viaje y con ellos habían traído nuevamente el aura de locura que hacia fastidiar tanto al rubio. Pero le quitó importancia a la brevedad prefiriendo hablar de algo mas entretenido. Por su lado el moreno le contó un poco de cuando era mas chico y cuando de adolescente se había reclutado en la milicia llegando a ocupar altos rangos, pero desertando cuando un amigo cercano, tan querido como un hermano, había muerto en un tiroteo hace un par de años atrás. Y como Roy era muy culto y le encantaba la lectura desde que era pequeño, estudió para convertirse en profesor y tener una vida mas relajada. De ahí su buena posición económica, cosa que recordó el rubio al instante mientras le contaba dicha historia.

"Es suficiente" Roy detuvo la mano de Ed que se dirigía a la botella de vino que reposaba en la mesa para servirse otra copa.

"Pero si no he tomado casi nada. No es justo!" Un puchero apareció en su cara, transformándolo en una mirada de perrito para convencer al moreno.

"La botella está casi vacía. El último trago lo termino yo. No tengo la más mínima intención de arrastrarte por el piso hasta tu casa" Evitó por todos los medios reírse de los gestos del rubio, pero no lo logró por completo y apareció una leve mueca de gracia en su rostro.

"Pero la otra vez no me arrastraste" Ahora le hacía ojitos.

"Pero esta vez lo haré. Acaso quieres romperme la espalda?" Dio la conversación por zanjada a pesar de las réplicas del rubio, y aún con la risa atorada en su garganta por los nuevos pucheros que hacía el joven, estiró el brazo y con un movimiento de su mano llamó la atención del mesero para pedirle la cuenta.

Una vez fuera del restaurante caminaron sin rumbo fijo, manteniendo la misma charla entretenida que había comenzado mientras cenaban. Terminaron sentados en el banco de una plaza en la fresca pero despejada noche, y ninguno había notado en qué momento se habían juntado tanto. Cuando al rubio le volvió un poco de lucidez de la realidad, comprobó sin desagrado que Roy estaba con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y él se había pegado instintivamente en busca de más calor corporal. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente, pero apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza para enfocarse en lo que su compañero le estaba relatando en ese momento.

Transcurridos quién sabe cuanto tiempo más, se pusieron nuevamente en marcha, esta vez en dirección a la casa de Edward. A pesar de que al joven le importaba poco y nada lo que dijeran sus padres, sin ninguna pizca de responsabilidad encima, Roy tenía en su ser un carácter totalmente opuesto, y diciendo que era innecesario provocar a sus progenitores, sin contar de que la hora se les había pasado volando por lo que ya era sumamente tarde, se encaminaron a la casa del rubio. Pero las protestas quedaron atrás de nueva cuenta en el momento que empezaron a hacerse bromas cariñosas el uno al otro. Esta vez no iban del brazo, y tentativamente el moreno rozaba su mano con la del rubio, y al ver cero reacción negativa, solo un pequeño color rosa pálido en sus mejillas, lo tomó de la mano tal y como lo había hecho en el teatro. Las mejillas de por si ya sonrosadas del rubio se encendieron un poco más, pero ignorándolo por completo, siguió el rumbo de la conversación que estaban teniendo momentos antes de la acción. Llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Edward, y renuentes a soltarse las manos, se miraron para despedirse.

"Fue una buena noche, me divertí mucho, te lo agradezco" Aún sin soltarse, el rubio lo miraba con sus pupilas dilatadas y el sonrojo mas fuerte que había tenido hasta ahora.

"No tienes nada de que agradecerme. Sabes que me gustaría volver a repetir algo como esto" Roy clavó sus ojos oscuros como la noche en el joven que tenía delante observándolo todo con sumo interés.

Edward sonrió y asintió con ganas ante su comentario.

"Ya es tarde, será mejor que entre" De mala gana se soltó del moreno que no se movió de su lugar, y sacó las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón para abrir la puerta.

"Si, nos estamos viendo. Después podemos arreglar una nueva salida hacia algún lugar que no conozcas. Yo por mi parte estaría encantado" Se acercó un poco más clavando su miarada en Edward y sonrió cuando éste se puso más rojo todavía. Colocó dos dedos en su mentón y le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

"Que tengas buenas noches Ed"

"Igualmente"

Segundos después el rubio se dio la vuelta entrando a su casa y el moreno se encaminó a la suya, sonriendo por enésima vez.

* * *

Una actualización un poco más rapida. En el próximo las repercusiones de la cita en cada uno xD

Mil gracias por sus reviews!^^

Saludos!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es de la autora Hiromu Arakawa.

Detrás del alcohol

Chapter 9

Un suspiro. Otro más. Quién sabe cuantos suspiros lanzó en lo que va de la tarde del domingo. Parecía una tonta colegiala enamorada. Bueno, parece ser que precisamente era eso en lo que se había convertido. Las escenas de la noche anterior se repetían continuamente, y al recordar el final, una enorme sonrisa se esparcía por todo su rostro. Su hermano lo había visto hacerlo, pero no preguntó nada. Ya estaba acostumbrado al raro comportamiento de su hermano mayor. Todos en la casa conocían la voluble actitud del rubio. Y escapaban de él cuando su furia se hacía presente en sus delicadas facciones.

Miró el techo por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Se sentía bastante idiota, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sentía salir con el pelinegro. La noche anterior cuando ingresó a su casa después de despedirse de él, se había deslizado temblando por la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Después de varios minutos había podido recuperar algo de fuerzas para levantarse y llegar a su habitación. Se había decidido por repetir una salida como esa. Aceptaría encantado cada proposición que le ofreciera el moreno. Bueno, supuso que todas. La imagen de beso de la noche anterior pasó fugazmente por su cerebro. Si, definitivamente aceptaría todo tipo de caricias. Sólo esperaba no temblar como una hoja ante su cercanía.

También en las últimas horas se había quedado absorto en sus pensamientos luego de mirar una y otra vez el pequeño trozo de papel con un número en él. Era un celular. Pero no tenía idea de a quién le podría pertenecer. Mentira atroz. Si tenía una idea. Pero estaba aterrado. No quería marcar ese número. Podría mandarle un mensaje de texto para evitar escuchar la voz del otro lado del auricular. Le sorprendió el haber hecho el descubrimiento de que tenía un punto débil: Roy. Que gran novedad, pensó el rubio irónicamente. Podía estar atento a todo, inclusive cuando estaba somnoliento podía recordar conversaciones que quedaban registradas en su mente como una grabadora.

Tenía un alto coeficiente intelectual, que se demostraba en el resultado de sus exámenes. Era un excelente alumno, con una inteligencia y madurez envidiada por sus compañeros. Pero tenía un punto débil. La cercanía de Roy. Se reprendió una y mil veces cuando encontró ese papel. Seguramente el pelinegro lo había colocado cuando se acercó a besarlo. Y él con la cabeza a millas de distancia, sin percatarse absolutamente de nada. Volvió a maldecir a su cerebro por quedarse petrificado en momentos como esos. En realidad por quedarse petrificado siempre que Roy se acercaba.

Se levantó de su cama para ponerse en marcha con sus deberes. Haciendo gala de su inteligencia, éstos quedaron resueltos en sólo dos horas. A pesar de que eran bastantes hojas con cálculos y diversos problemas matemáticos. Para no permitir que su mente siga divagando juntó toda la paciencia que poseía y comenzó a limpiar su habitación. Su _desastrosa_ habitación. Cuando quedó impecable y digna de ser mostrada al público, se volvió a tirar en su cama.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando se congeló y a ojos de extraños parecía una estatua pálida y rígida; al momento que un recuerdo pasó como un flash por su mente y sus ojos se agrandaron de manera desorbitada repasando ese evento. La noche en la que Roy lo había llevado ebrio hasta su casa. Y lo había dejado dormido en su habitación. En ese entonces, su _desastrosa_ habitación. Un espanto. Menos mal que no se le dio por prender la luz a modo de precaución. Estaba seguro que moriría de vergüenza si Roy llegaba a ver el estado deprimente en el que vivía. Y otra vez volando por la estratósfera al pensar en ese hombre de cabello negro azabache y ojos como la obsidiana.

Se incorporó de un salto y sentándose en la computadora, se infiltró en diversas páginas de ayuda para lo denominado romance homosexual. Agradecía infinitamente que en su país fuera legal y de lo más común y corriente. Aunque sus padres se escandalizarían sin ninguna duda si lo vieran cruzar el umbral de la puerta de la mano junto a Roy. Primero lo molerían a palos y lo dejarían medio muerto. Y quizá, tal vez, de ser posible le preguntarían el porqué mas tarde. Pero eso no le importaba en absoluto. Como si les hubiese hecho caso siempre, volvió a pensar con ironía. Con un poco más de coraje, apagó la computadora y se sentó en la cama con su celular en una mano y el papel con el número en la otra. Primero agendó el dichoso número. Y con las manos un poco temblorosas (su repentino coraje decayendo a pasos agigantados) tecleó escribiendo un mensaje a modo de saludo. Su corazón latía bastante rápido, como si el dueño de aquel número estuviese presente en su cuarto. Una vez enviado, solo era cuestión de esperar una respuesta.

* * *

Ese día había pasado condenadamente lento. Nunca creyó que llegaría a desear que fuese lunes. Pero en el fondo sólo había una razón para esa ansiedad. Esa razón era un pequeño rubio cascarrabias pero a su vez encantador, llamado Edward. Antes de que empezara a volar en otra dimensión sacó al rubio de sus pensamientos y siguió limpiando el living. Únicamente limpiar era lo que le servía para despejar su mente del acontecimiento de la noche anterior. Toda la mañana se la había pasado sonriendo como un idiota, era hora que dejara de comportarse como tal, y lo único que podía hacer era ordenar y limpiar su casa. Bastante deprimente que un hombre adulto como él tenga que recurrir a ese tipo de cosas para mantenerse en órbita.

Había olvidado lo que era estar enamorado. Había olvidado las sensaciones que traía consigo. Ni que hubiese tenido muchas novias. Sólo una cuando era mas joven, el típico amor de adolescente, pero que sólo duró unos cuantos meses, nada más. Mujeres de una noche, había tenido miles. Hombres de una noche, cero. Jamás había experimentado nada con hombres, no discriminaba ese tipo de relaciones, pero a él no le llamaban la atención. Hasta ahora. Hasta que un rubio con una belleza exótica y atrayente había aparecido en su vida. A pesar de ser bastante joven había visto una increíble madurez en él. Eso sumado a su extraño, pero no por eso desagradable, carácter lo había atraído como un imán. Siempre le habían gustado las cosas fuera de lo común, la gente fuera de lo común, los comportamientos fuera de lo común.

Y Edward en definitiva poseía todo eso. Era tan misterioso e impredecible que lo convertía en alguien único. Supuso que esos rasgos en el joven lo habían atrapado en un principio casi sin él darse cuenta. Y parecía que el rubio se sentía bastante bien y complacido con su cercanía. En las conversaciones quedó demostrado que a pesar de las riñas a modo de juego, y un par de discusiones, se acoplaban perfectamente el uno con el otro. Sin importarle nada de las opiniones que pudieran surgir en su entorno, aceptó por completo que Edward le gustaba. Y mucho. Y que lo volvería a invitar a salir. Y que lo conquistaría, lo mantendría a su lado, pasarían momentos buenos y malos juntos, pero sobre todo, momentos _felices. _Y desde luego, la próxima vez que salieran, le comería la boca de un beso. O de muchos besos. Y le repartiría infinitas caricias. Haría feliz a Ed. Quería que ambos fueran felices. Juntos.

Terminó por resignarse, aunque sólo le quedó por limpiar el sótano, y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha refrescante. Mientras que en la ducha, con los ojos cerrados, escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de su celular. Eso lo hizo sonreír. Había depositado un pequeño papel en el bolsillo del pantalón del rubio sin que éste se diera cuenta. Sólo esperaba que Ed ya en su casa lo notara y le mandara un mensaje, o lo llamara para conversar. Estaba seguro que no se enojaría con él por haberle hecho eso. Cerrando la llave del agua de la ducha y con una toalla en su cintura, fue directo a su habitación para vestirse. Antes pasó por su mesita de noche y tomó el celular para ver el mensaje. Apareció una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, para variar.

"_Maldito Mustang, que sea la última vez que haces algo como esto. Mas te vale que la próxima vez lo que tengas que decirme me lo digas en la cara, o lo que tengas para darme me lo dejes en las manos. Idiota. Nos vemos mañana."_

Roy se contuvo las ganas de bailar por toda la casa un baile indecente de la alegría que sentía en esos momentos. Tal como había predicho, Edward no estaba enojado. Algo incómodo por la situación seguramente, pero nada enojado. Ya se encargaría de él al día siguiente. Seguiría al pie de la letra las palabras del rubio, le daría de frente todo lo que tenga para dale de ahora en más. Respondió rápidamente el mensaje. Ahora mas que nunca deseaba que fuese lunes.

* * *

Edward yacía perezosamente tirado en su cama. Estuvo así encerrado en su ensoñación hasta que desde abajo la voz de su madre le anunció que la cena ya estaba lista. Recomponiéndose bajó simulando una tranquilidad mental absoluta, aunque fuera una mentira descarada. No escuchó su celular, y no vio el mensaje hasta que entró en su habitación cenado y bañado. Se disponía a dormir, o por lo menos tratar de hacerlo, cuando el tintineo de la pantalla le llamó la atención. Sólo hacía eso cuando tenía una llamada perdida o un mensaje esperando por ser leído desde hace un rato. Dicho y hecho. Un mensaje. De Roy. Casi se cae de la cama cuando leyó la respuesta.

"_Yo también te extraño Ed. Que bueno que hayas encontrado el papel con el número. Sabía que no eras tan despistado después de todo. Nos vemos mañana." _

Bufó graciosamente y con una sonrisa satisfecha y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, dejó el celular en su mesita de noche y se cubrió con la frazada dispuesto a dormir. O a intentarlo, obviamente.

* * *

Esta vez me demoré un poco mas en subir el cap. Gomen! Pero mi pc se ha rebelado y estoy casi segura que tengo que formatearla. Pero espero poder seguir actualizando con regularidad.

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews^^ Me ponen muy contenta.

Estoy terminando mi primer one-shot. En muy poco tiempo lo subiré. Los invito a leerlo, obviamente los protagonistas son Ed y Roy!

Saludos!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es de la autora Hiromu Arakawa.

Detrás del alcohol

Chapter 10

El lunes amaneció soleado. O eso le parecía al rubio que se estiraba sentado al borde de la cama para deshacerse de la pereza por no haber dormido muchas horas.

Aún así, pensando en lo que le depararía aquel día, se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida y bajar a desayunar. Por suerte esta vez con el primer sonido que emitió el despertador pudo levantarse. Se encontraba muy ansioso, y su ansiedad podía más que su pereza.

Por primera vez en quién sabe cuantos días, pudo desayunar en paz. Su padre y su hermano aún no habían bajado, solo estaba su madre media adormilada preparando unas tazas de café. Bebió de su taza en silencio, y partió rumbo a la universidad con pasos lentos y pausados. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba tan tranquilo, ya que siempre se levantaba a última hora y hacía todo a las apuradas.

Sonrió cuando vio a su amigo Ling llegar a la misma hora que él.

"Hey como estas? No puedo creer que andes por acá a estas horas. Te pasó algo?" Ling amplió más su sonrisa cuando notó la venita hinchada y cara de fastidio del rubio.

"Tiene que haberme pasado algo para que llegue un día mas temprano? Estoy bien, sólo que esta vez sí pude escuchar el despertador."

"Ah, claro, claro." Pero ese fue motivo suficiente para que lo molestara por el resto del día, junto a Russel, que era uno de los primeros en fastidiarlo por llegar tarde.

* * *

Roy Mustang salió de su casa esa mañana con cierta euforia que no había experimentado en bastante tiempo.

Subió a su auto y se dedicó a disfrutar de ese hermoso lunes a la mañana. Cuando aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento de la universidad, no pudo ocultar la enorme sonrisa que se le dibujó en el rostro cuando vio entrar por la puerta principal en ese momento a Edward acompañado por un amigo que parecía disfrutar molestarlo por algo. El rubio sólo se cruzaba de brazos y protestaba con aire dramático.

Esa situación le pareció muy cómica, bajó del auto y caminó derecho a la entrada. Como era temprano todavía no estaba muy concurrido. Se dirigió a su despacho a prepararse para su primera clase de ese día.

* * *

Edward revolvía los alimentos del plato. No tenía mucho apetito, y se estaba aburriendo de las clases de ese día. Lo único que hacían era darles mas y mas trabajos para presentar, y una gran cantidad de apuntes para los próximos exámenes.

A su lado Ling y Russel hablaban sobre las materias en las que tenían problemas, pero no participó de la conversación, simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Con nadie excepto con Roy. Que en ese momento entraba al comedor junto a otros profesores, mientras hablaba animadamente con ellos.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio a una mujer rubia acercarse a él más de la cuenta, y susurrarle unas cuantas palabras que hicieron sonreír al pelinegro. Un brote de ira surgió de algún lugar en el centro de su pecho. Por qué demonios tenía que acercarse tanto a Roy? Y él por qué no hacía nada para apartarse de ella?

Se obligó inmediatamente a apartar la vista de la mesa donde se hallaban los profesores. Se reprendió por los pensamientos que cruzaron su mente segundos antes. Él no era nada de Roy. Recién habían comenzado a salir. Quizá el moreno no quería nada serio con él. Sólo salir por diversión. Y él se estaba montando una película al respecto. Quizá solo se estaba sintiendo innecesariamente celoso de una amiga cercana. No tenía por qué comportarse así.

Sintió un extraño escalofrió por la espalda, y disimuladamente dirigió su vista a la mesa de profesores. Allí estaba él. Mirándolo fijamente con una leve sonrisa en los labios. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y devolver la sonrisa.

Sólo dejó de observar aquella mesa cuando Russel y Ling le reprocharon su falta de atención.

* * *

Estaba cansado. Cansado de corregir trabajos. Como si fuera poco estaba acercándose la época de exámenes, y por mas que no tuviera nada mas que hacer excepto pedir mas trabajos y mandar a sus alumnos a estudiar libros enteros, sabía que cuando todo terminara tendría una enorme cantidad de carpetas clasificadas en su escritorio para corregir en un corto margen de tiempo.

Suspiró resignado. Ahora que se había podido librar al fin de unos cuantos trabajos, se estaba preparando mentalmente para todo lo que tendría que hacer cuando acabara el período de exámenes.

Decidió despejarse de esos pensamientos y salió de su despacho rumbo al jardín de la universidad. A esta hora todos estarían en clases, y él podría relajarse bajo la sombra de aquél árbol donde había conversado con Edward hace unos días atrás.

Claro que no contó con encontrárselo ahí nuevamente. Pero no era una alucinación. Realmente estaba ahí. Tal como la primera vez que se habían visto en ese lugar.

El rubio estaba recostado en el árbol, sus pertenencias estaban a un lado desparramadas. Se acercó a él con pasos lentos, sus pisadas no hacían sonido alguno gracias al blando y algo crecido césped. Se alegró que no hubiera nadie más allí.

En el momento en que iba a saludarlo, el rubio se estiró para sentarse cómodamente contra el tronco del árbol. Cuando abrió los ojos para acomodarse, pegó un respingo al notar la presencia del moreno bastante cerca y contemplándolo.

"Hola...Que haces aquí?" De repente la figura de Edward estaba tensa. Roy solo suspiró y se acercó a él.

"Nada, sólo salí a despejarme un rato. Por fin pude deshacerme de los trabajos pendientes, así que decidí salir para aprovechar el día. Si mal no recuerdo, cierta persona debería estar en clases en este momento." Su mirada se clavó en el rubio, que sólo se encogió de hombros y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

"Si. Supuestamente. Se recuperó un profesor, pero ahora otro cayó enfermo. Pero en el fondo me alegro, estaba aburrido y venir acá a dormitar es muy reparador."

"Claro, pero dormitar no es lo mismo que quedarse dormido. También recuerdo haberte dicho que te quedarías encerrado."

"Si, lo recuerdo, pero no estaba durmiendo, solo estaba descansando la vista. Estoy atento a la hora y lo que pasa alrededor."

"Si, sobre todo cuando notaste mi presencia." Roy sonrió burlonamente, y se aguantó la risa cuando el rubio bufó molesto.

"Eso es tu culpa. No avisaste cuando llegaste, y encima no hiciste ruido al caminar. Ni que tuviera súper poderes."

"Tampoco es para tanto."

"O quizá…Podrías haberme mandado un mensaje de texto para avisarme que vendrías." Su mirada se tornó maliciosa, y Roy no desaprovechó la oportunidad para hablar del tema.

"O bueno, no iba a gastar dinero sólo por eso. Me disculpo si no fue la forma apropiada de darte mi número, pero en ese momento me pareció lo mejor. Y fue divertido." Recordó el mensaje que había recibido la noche siguiente a la cita. No pudo evitar copiar la sonrisa maliciosa del rubio.

"Maldito bastardo, la próxima vez que hagas algo como eso te golpearé." Cruzó sus brazos y giró su rostro para el lado opuesto fingiendo que estaba enojado con el moreno.

Roy por su lado, no perdió tiempo y se acercó más a él. Edward pegó un salto cuando sintió como alguien le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y con una mano era obligado a girar el rostro. Intentó evitar sonrojarse, pero le fue imposible dada la cercanía del pelinegro.

"Me dijiste que todo lo que te tuviera que decir te lo dijera en la cara, o lo que tenga que dar te lo dé de frente. Y eso es lo que pienso hacer. Gracias por el consejo." Sonrió seductoramente y se acercó al rostro del rubio que ahora se encontraba totalmente rojo.

No le dio tiempo a decir ni replicar nada, con sus labios atrapó los de Edward en un beso tierno. El rubio por su lado sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la caricia.

Sintió la lengua de Roy delineando sus labios, e instintivamente los abrió para dejarle paso.

El beso se tornó más pasional, con la lengua de Roy jugando con la de Edward, en una danza que parecía no tener fin. Pero la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente haciéndolos separarse lentamente, con un moreno con ganas de más y con un rubio rojo como un tomate insolado.

De fondo pudieron escuchar la campana de anuncio para la siguiente clase. Era todo el estímulo que Edward necesitaba para incorporarse a juntar sus cosas. Roy lo imitó y lo siguió en silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta del jardín. Tomó a un todavía sonrojado rubio del brazo, y lo acercó a él.

"El sábado a la noche. Estas libre?"

"S-si, estoy libre."

"Bueno, entonces te paso a buscar a las ocho para una cena, te gustaría?"

"Claro, me gustaría."

Edward evitaba por todos los medios la mirada de Roy, pero éste después de las escasas respuestas, lo tomó de la barbilla y lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez sólo fue un corto beso a modo de despedida.

"Genial. Nos estamos viendo entonces." Sin más, dio la vuelta rumbo a su despacho, conteniéndose las ganas de gritar de alegría y bailar indecentemente por los pasillos de las instalaciones.

El rubio lo observó alejarse, inconscientemente se relamió los labios y con pasos temblorosos se encaminó a lo que sería su última clase del día. Pero sabía que después de lo que había pasado, no iba a poder concentrarse en nada.

* * *

Por fin pude actualizar! En fin, cap 10 subido, espero que pronto pueda terminar el 11.

Saludos!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es de la autora Hiromu Arakawa.

Detrás del alcohol

Chapter 11

Durante el resto de la semana un asustadizo Edward se dedicó pura y exclusivamente a huir de la mirada y sobre todo cercanía de cierto pelinegro que lo empezaba a volver loco.

Como es que había llegado a eso? Después de aquel "incidente" en el jardín, no le daba la cara para volverse a encontrar con él. Aún cuando tuvo horas libres, las aprovechó para distraerse leyendo un libro en la biblioteca.

Pero Roy parecía haberse dado cuenta de sus tácticas, y siempre andaba cerca. Por suerte Ling y Russel en su desesperación por aprobar las materias que les complicaba la vida, le habían solicitado su ayuda con algunos trabajos. Y él había aceptado gustoso.

Se alegraba de estar en compañía. Sabía que si se encontraba solo y se descuidaba, Roy aparecería de la nada para entablar una conversación que él no estaba dispuesto a escuchar. No todavía. O peor aún, a besarlo nuevamente. Es que ese hombre no se daba cuenta de que estaban en una universidad?

Recordó que ese sábado, véase al día siguiente, tenía de nueva cuenta una cita. Con él. Ya era tarde para arrepentirse. En el fondo no pudo dejar de felicitar al moreno por tan buena jugada. Sabía que lo había hecho a propósito, en la confusión después de aquel beso, era obvio que le iba a contestar cualquier cosa. Y esa cualquier cosa fue un si.

Suspiró cuando escuchó la campana de finalización de la jornada, por fin era viernes, juntó rápidamente sus cosas y las metió de cualquier manera en su mochila. Se despidió de sus amigos y salió corriendo del aula a una velocidad sorprendente. No quería encontrárselo merodeando por ahí.

Volvió a suspirar cuando se encontró fuera de la universidad, a unas dos cuadras, caminando derecho a su casa. Esto de estar huyendo de Roy lo estaba agotando.

Y como si lo hubiese invocado con la mente, un auto de color negro se acercó a él y comenzó a andar a la par de sus pasos. Edward arqueó una ceja y lo observó detalladamente. No podía ver al conductor porque los vidrios de las ventanillas eran oscuros.

Su alma se cayó a los pies y su piel se tornó blanca como el papel cuando el vidrio del coche se bajó para revelar a Roy, que lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Ahora su piel se tornó de un color rojo profundo cuando recordó aquel beso en el jardín, y decidido, siguió con el mismo ritmo ignorando al pelinegro.

"Oye, no seas así. Te llevo a tu casa, por que no subes?"

Edward ya se estaba cansando de huir de él, y sabía que no tenía escapatoria esta vez. Resignado, se acercó al auto se subió sin mirar a Roy y se sentó en el asiento del acompañante.

Una vez que el coche se puso nuevamente en marcha, un silencio algo tenso se presentó en el ambiente. En todo el trayecto, Edward por todos los medios habidos y por haber se rehusaba a cruzar mirada con el moreno.

Escuchó un suspiro, y sintió claramente como su compañero frenaba el coche y lo miraba fijamente.

"Hemos llegado." Su voz sonaba un poco decepcionada y un leve sentimiento de culpa se coló en su pecho.

Miró por la ventanilla, y efectivamente, estaba en su casa. Era cierto que no quedaba muy lejos de la universidad, pero este era el viaje mas corto que había tenido en su vida. Ni que siempre fuera en coche.

Con la culpa a flor de piel, y haciendo el intento de que su voz no sonara temblorosa y su cara no se pusiera roja como un tomate, se giró para encarar a Roy que seguía con la vista clavada en él.

"Gracias por traerme, nos estamos viendo, cuídate." Se volvió a girar para salir del coche, pero una mano que lo tomó del brazo le impidió realizar movimiento alguno.

"Edward, te sientes bien? Hace unos días que me estás esquivando. Lamento mucho lo que pasó en el jardín, no quise asustarte, de veras. Aún me gustaría mucho salir contigo mañana." Su mano ahora se dirigió a su barbilla para volverlo a girar nuevamente para escuchar alguna respuesta.

Edward que ya estaba indudablemente rojo, volvió a encararlo y se acercó más a él.

"No…yo lamento haberme comportado así. Estaba un poco confundido. Pero yo también quiero salir contigo mañana." Percibió como un gran peso se le era quitado de encima al decir tales palabras. Realmente se sintió mejor.

Roy solo pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mientras asentía a sus palabras.

"Puedo besarte?" Su mirada se clavó en los ojos dorados que en ese momento se abrieron como platos.

"Ahora? De todas maneras el otro día no me pediste perm…" No pudo terminar la frase porque Roy ya lo había tomado nuevamente de la barbilla y lo estaba besando de la misma manera que aquella vez en el jardín.

Al principio correspondió tímidamente al beso, pero tomando algo de confianza pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del pelinegro, y entreabrió sus labios para dejar pasar la lengua de Roy y jugar con ella.

Gimió levemente cuando Roy le mordió el labio inferior, sus pulsaciones cada vez se hacían más rápidas, y sentía mucho calor en la espalda por donde la mano del pelinegro lo acariciaba con ternura sobre la tela de la camisa.

La falta de oxígeno se hizo presente, y como la vez anterior, un sonrojado Edward tartamudeó un saludo de despedida, abrió la puerta del coche, y salió con pasos apresurados tratando de recuperar el aliento y no parecer tan perturbado cuando entrara a su casa.

Roy lo observó entrar, amplió mas la sonrisa que se le había formado cuando dejó de besar al rubio, y se puso nuevamente en marcha, definitivamente iría mas seguido a la universidad en auto.

Ninguno notó como en una ventana del primer piso de la casa un joven de cabello rubio y corto de ojos color almendra los miraba atónito. Escuchó como su hermano subía corriendo las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación.

* * *

Edward intentó relajarse, pero le fue imposible, miró por la ventana y a lo lejos pudo divisar el auto de Roy. Eso no ayudaba a calmarlo en momentos como ese. Se cambió la ropa de la universidad, y se tumbó en la cama mirando el techo.

Se despertó cuando escuchó el grito de su madre anunciando la cena. Miró el reloj y comprobó que eran las nueve de la noche. El agotamiento que sentía por esquivar a Roy durante la semana le estaba pasando factura haciéndolo dormir toda la tarde.

En la cena se sintió un poco incómodo ante el constante escrutinio de su hermano. No entendía porque lo miraba de esa manera. Prefirió hacerle caso omiso y devorar con hambre lo que su madre había preparado.

Despúes de la cena subió a su cuarto para leer alguno de los libros necesarios para aprobar los exámenes que ya estaban próximos. Un rato mas tarde, se sorprendió al escuchar unos golpecitos en su puerta.

Miró la hora y otra vez se sorprendió al ver que eran las dos de la mañana. A esta hora solo podía ser su hermano, ya que sus padres se levantaban temprano para ir a trabajar hasta los sábados. Eso le hizo acordar nuevamente la cena que tendría con Roy esa noche.

Unos nuevos golpecitos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Dejó el libro sobre la cama y se acercó a la puerta para dejar entrar a su hermano.

"Perdón por la hora Ed, podemos hablar?" Su mirada no había cambiado desde la cena, cosa que al rubio le extrañó.

"Claro, pasa, solo estaba leyendo unas cosas para la universidad." Alphonse se sentó en la cama, dio un leve recorrido a la habitación observando a su alrededor con un poco de interés, antes de enfocar su mirada en su hermano mayor.

"Hermano, quería preguntarte algo."

"Claro Al, lo que quieras."

"Bueno, está bien. Estás saliendo con alguien, hermano?"

Edward abrió la boca en sorpresa, pero no articuló palabra alguna. En realidad no podía emitir ningún sonido. Se sintió petrificado como una estatua. Sus ojos parecían dos platos dorados, y definitivamente no se esperaba esa clase de pregunta por parte de su hermano menor.

* * *

He aquí el cap 11. Pronto el cap 12, no creo que le quede mucho a esta historia, tengo en mente otra acerca de esta pareja..pero mucho más maquiavélica muajajaj (risa malvada) muajajaj cof cof cof me pasa por mala persona (?)

Saludos!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es de la autora Hiromu Arakawa.

Detrás del alcohol

Chapter 12

La mañana se veía espléndida. Calurosa, alegre, hasta los pájaros de los alrededores parecían contentos, demostrándolo en sus pintorescos cantos.

Todo parecía perfecto, todo menos un rubio de ojos dorados que revoloteaba debajo de las sábanas indeciso.

No le apetecía levantarse para ver el rostro de su hermano. No por el momento.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando recordó la conversación nocturna que habían mantenido.

* * *

_"Estás saliendo con alguien, hermano?" El tono aplicado no podía identificarlo. Quizá solo era un tono neutral._

"_Por que lo preguntas Al? Tu me conoces mejor que nadie." Intentó que su voz no delatara el nerviosismo que lo había invadido._

"_Precisamente por que te conozco lo pregunto. Eres muy testarudo, terco, atrevido, mal hablado y un sin fin de cosas mas cuando te lo propones. Pero también sé que eres muy confiado a veces. Y no quiero que nadie te haga daño. Sobre todo si ese alguien es mayor que tú." Ahora su tono era autoritario. Sabía que tendría que decirle la verdad. Sino estaría frito. De todas formas, su hermano no era como sus padres. Eso esperaba._

"_Está bien. Pero no soy tan confiado como dices." Ante la inquisidora mirada no tuvo más remedio que añadir unas palabras mas precisas. "Está bien! Si soy confiado, pero rara vez! Ya no me pasa eso!" _

"_Como digas hermano. Te dejo continuar." Su mirada demostraba que no tenía intención alguna de abandonar la habitación hasta conseguir un dato exacto y coherente. _

"_Es...lo conocí hace un tiempo. En un bar. Me ayudó un par de veces y me acompañó hasta casa."_

"_Lo conociste en un bar? Encima has ido varias veces? Edward Elric, sabes que si papá y mamá se enteran de esto les va a dar un ataque."_

"_Lo sé Al. Pero las presiones que ellos ejercen sobre nosotros, yo no la puedo asimilar tan bien como tú. Pero ya he dejado ese vicio. Debo admitir que es gracias a él."_

"_Y ese él tiene nombre? Y desde cuando eres homosexual?" Al notaba como la situación se hacía cada vez mas complicada. _

"_No es una mala persona sabes? Y no se desde cuando soy homosexual, ni tampoco es algo que me interese. Simplemente congeniamos, me gusta, le gusto y listo. No le doy muchas vueltas al asunto." La practicidad que caracterizaba al mayor de los Elric casi siempre era utilizada en momentos desesperados. Edward sabía que era la única manera para que su hermano entendiera su punto de vista._

"_Lo siento hermano. Es sólo que necesito algo de tiempo para asimilar tanta información junta."_

"_No te preocupes Al. Se que debí haber confiado mas en ti, pero no quería meterte en mis problemas ni causarte molestias. Suficiente con nuestros padres."_

"_Eso no es justificación alguna hermano. Tendrías que habérmelo dicho."_

"_Lo lamento de veras. Prometo confiar mas en ti y contarte de ahora en más lo que me pase."_

"_Es lo mejor hermano. Pero no me cambies tan rápido de tema. Quién es ese hombre? Tiene un auto muy lindo." Debía reconocer que tenía buen gusto en coches, pero ese no era el punto. Debido a los vidrios oscuros de las ventanillas, no había podido ver casi nada, sólo lo suficiente para notar que se trataba de un hombre. Pero nada más._

"_Después de lo del bar pensé que nunca mas lo volvería a ver. Pero resulta que es un profesor." Los ojos de Alphonse se abrieron como platos ante esa revelación. "Y un profesor de la universidad."_

"_Un profesor de la universidad? Te lo cruzaste por casualidad? Acaso eso no te resulta sospechoso siquiera? Y cuantos años tiene? Es un viejo pervertido?!" Sin darse cuenta, el tranquilo y sumiso hermano menor había levantado el tono de voz a medida que iba pronunciando las preguntas que se le fueron formando al ver la tranquilidad de las respuestas de su hermano. _

"_Al cálmate! Despertarás a nuestros padres! Y los dos seremos castigados! No se tú, pero yo no pienso decirle nada a ellos."_

"_Lo siento hermano, pero vas a tener que darme una explicación sensata a todo esto, y yo tampoco quiero que nuestros padres se enteren…definitivamente les daría un ataque y se volverían locos. No pienso permitir que pase eso."_

"_Primero que nada Al, no es un viejo pervertido. Me lleva unos años, pero no me ha forzado a nada, y siempre me ha ayudado cuando estuve en problemas. Es un hombre serio y se que es un buen profesor aunque a mi no me de clases. Se que es una buena persona Al, confía en mí."_

"_Entonces?" Al se había calmado notablemente, pero la exasperación en su voz aún permanecía en su lugar._

"_Entonces que Al? Ya te he dicho que es un buen hombre!"_

"_Hace cuanto que lo conoces?" Sonaba inquieto, pero no podía evitarlo._

_Edward hizo un poco de memoria y retrocedió mentalmente en el tiempo._

"_Casi un mes. Ya hemos salido y todo. Es más, esta noche tengo otra cita."_

"_Otra cita? Ya has salido con él? Y aún me niegas el exceso de confianza que le tienes?"_

"_Al, lo veo todos los días en la universidad. Cuando dos profesores se ausentaron por enfermedad, él se hacía tiempo para venir a verme. Prácticamente no hay día que no nos veamos, y hemos hablado de muchas cosas. Nos estamos conociendo bastante, y la pasamos bien juntos. Sabes? En nuestra primera cita fuimos al teatro. Jamás había ido al teatro! Y tú lo sabes Al. Él compró las entradas y me llevó allí sabiendo que yo nunca había ido y que me encantaría. Fue genial."_

"_Vaya hermano, si lo mencionas así parece ser una persona increíble. Acaso pensabas ocultarlo siempre de nosotros?"_

"_No realmente Al. Es sólo que quería estar seguro. Tampoco hemos tenido muchas citas, y quiero ver como funciona esto. Por eso preferí no decir nada, por lo menos al principio."_

"_Te creo. Pero aún así quiero que me cuentes lo que te pasa. Y tus problemas. Me preocupas cuando andas deprimido, lo sabes no?"_

"_Si, y lo lamento de veras Al. Pero prometo que seré mas positivo. Roy me hace sentir bien. Créeme."_

"_Roy eh? Bueno hermano, te creo. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, pero es demasiada información para una noche. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir." Se levantó de la cama y abrió lentamente la puerta para no provocar ningún sonido que despertase a sus padres. "Buenas noches hermano."_

"_Buenas noches Al." Edward exhaló un fuerte suspiro antes de recostarse en su cama. Sabía que ya era tarde, pero dudaba que fuera a conciliar el sueño tan rápido. _

_

* * *

_No tenía mas remedio que levantarse. Adjudicó sueño y así pudo evitar el desayuno. Pero ahora no podía hacer lo mismo con el almuerzo. Además tenía bastante hambre.  
Bajó con paso desganado y se encontró con su madre y Al que estaban por colocar los cubiertos para almorzar. Su padre se hallaba en el patio trasero regando el jardín.

Para no sentirse tan inútil, ayudó a su hermano a preparar la mesa. Notó como éste le dirigía alguna que otra mirada disimulada, pero optó por ignorarlo.

La tarde estaba pasando más lenta de lo que se había imaginado. Recién eran las cinco de la tarde, y su cita comenzaba a las ocho. Tenía tres horas disponibles para ocuparlas en algo.

Había ordenado y limpiado su habitación. También había hecho un trabajo para la universidad. Ya no tenía nada que hacer más que esperar.

Recordó una parte de la conversación con su hermano, y las dudas lo invadieron. Prendió la computadora en busca de la información que le ayudara con su nueva inquietud.

Por suerte no necesitó buscar mucho. Internet era un mundo aparte, donde la información estaba por doquier. Se alegró al saber que no era tan anormal ser homosexual. Leyó un par de consejos para aquellos que recién comenzaban a salir, y abrió curioso una página que hablaba de sexo.

Su rostro estaba como un semáforo. Menos mal que había trabado la puerta de su cuarto. No quería visitas inesperadas, y mucho menos que descubrieran lo que estaba mirando.

A pesar de todo, la página le resultó muy útil y tranquilizadora en varios aspectos. No había tenido pareja jamás. Si bien en la secundaria muchas chicas estaban interesadas por él, nunca le llamó la atención corresponder a sus constantes coqueteos.

Quizá se debía que ya estaba predestinado a ser homosexual. Pero en su inocencia, sabía que una relación no solo se basaba en simples besos y caricias. Había algo más allá de todo eso. Algo que todas las parejas tarde o temprano hacían.

Se sonrojó más violentamente cuando se imaginó en una amplia cama desnudo y abrazado junto a Roy. Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para alejar esos pensamientos.

Había leído que eso pasaba tarde o temprano. Pero mejor que sea tarde. No se sentía preparado. Y ni siquiera habían tenido más de tres citas.

Escuchó unos golpes en su puerta, supuso que sería Alphonse, apagó inmediatamente la computadora y fue a recibirlo.

"Al, que tal? Pasa." Su hermano se veía bien. Ya no parecía tan descolocado como la noche anterior, y eso le alivió mucho. Se sentía bien sacarse un peso de encima. Cuando Al asimilara la situación, probablemente lo ayudaría.

"Bien, aburrido. Hermano, que no tienes una cita o algo así hoy?"

"Si por que?" Ante la pregunta Al sólo levantó una ceja.

"Y a qué hora?"

Edward miró el reloj: Las siete y cuarto. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, y pasmado observando con atención todo lo que halló en la computadora, le hizo perder la noción del tiempo. Cuando quería, éste pasaba muy rápido.

"Mierda, se me hace tarde! Y como lo sabías Al? Yo nunca te dije la hora en que saldría."

El joven de cabello corto solo suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

"Lo supuse. Me parece normal que sea a esa hora." Algo en su voz le hizo desconfiar al mayor.

"Alphonse Elric, acaso me estás ocultando algo?" Entrecerró sus ojos al notar el repentino nerviosismo de su hermano.

"Claro que no, y tu no tienes una cita? Ni siquiera te has bañado."

Edward sabía que tenía razón. Si seguía tonteando llegaría tarde. Y no deseaba eso. Cuando regresara ya se las arreglaría para hablar con su hermano acerca de ese extraño comportamiento.

* * *

Cap 12 up! Y respondiendo a una pregunta que me dejaron de review: No sé precisamente cuánto va a durar la historia. La escribo a medida que va saliendo. No es algo que haya planificado. Por lo tanto no se soprendan si da un giro, o de un día para el otro termina o simplemente demora muchos caps mas en terminar. No lo calculé xD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!!

Saludos!!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es de la autora Hiromu Arakawa.

Detrás del alcohol

Chapter 13

"Ay! Pero qué mier…Roy!" El rubio pegó tal salto que hizo reír a carcajadas al moreno.

"No es para tanto, exageras!" Su voz sonaba divertida, y no podía sacarse la sonrisa socarrona del rostro. En un principio no pretendía asustar al rubio, pero al verlo tan concentrado, no pudo evitarlo.

"Parece que el encanto de la primera cita se te ha olvidado" Y por su lado, Edward no iba a dejarlo pasar, iba a sacar algún provecho.

"Si, lo dejé en casa. Pienso que ahora que aceptaste salir por segunda vez conmigo, es momento de dejar la excesiva formalidad atrás, ser como se es y listo."

"Ya veo, ahora me tengo que preocupar por que seas un viejo pervertido, borracho y zaparrastroso?"

"Bueno, de zaparrastroso no tengo nada, odio la suciedad y la ropa de mala calidad, así como los restaurantes baratos y de mala muerte. De borracho mas bien es aplicable a tu persona, a mí no me involucres en ese tema."

Sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros si es que era posible, antes de añadir respuesta a las otras dos clasificaciones.

"Tener treinta no es estar con un pie en la tumba Edward…pero es muy útil sabes? A esta edad gozas de cierta experiencia en varios campos…y lo de pervertido ya te enterarás."

Se acercó con pasos decididos al rubio que en esos momentos se estaba sonrojando furiosamente, lo tomó por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia sí, y le depositó un beso lo suficientemente seductor como para hacerlo temblar.

Edward no sabía que hacer. Nunca nadie en su vida le había hecho sentir así de bien. Correspondió con ganas al beso, hasta quedarse sin aliento.

* * *

Era la enésima vez que lo besaba.

La cena que habían tenido fue de lo más sencilla y relajada. Ya no había silencios incómodos. Ahora sólo disfrutaban de ellos.

Esta vez fueron al cine. Roy no pudo evitar abrazarlo de manera un poco posesiva durante la película. Por suerte el rubio parecía satisfecho con ese gesto, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno buscando una posición más confortable.

Salieron tomados de la mano cuando finalizó la función. Edward se sorprendió al notar que la gente a su alrededor que los observaban, no daban indicios de repulsión o desprecio. Los miraban como si fuesen una pareja perfecta. Quizá Roy no aparentaba la edad que tenía, pero se notaba a leguas la diferencia de edad. Y más aún: de estatura.

Por su lado, el moreno sólo podía inflar el pecho con orgullo y sonreír ampliamente. A él también le había sorprendido en un principio, pero ahora le resultaba agradable la aprobación de la gente.

Le daba ánimos para enfrentarse en un futuro a los padres de Edward para pedir su mano.

Porque lo había decidido. Apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado, se había jurado que conquistaría al rubio, lo protegería, y cuando éste estuviera listo, le pediría que se quedara con él para siempre.

Tal y como la vez anterior, terminaron en un parque no muy lejano de la casa de ambos. La noche aún era joven, pero no tenían ningún lugar en especial para dirigirse, por lo que optaron por sentarse en un parque a disfrutar de la calidez del ambiente.

Los besos no se hicieron esperar.

Y las ganas de llegar a algo más lo invadían con cada caricia, con cada beso. Pero no iba a dejar que su lujuria lo dominara. En qué estaba pensando? Edward no era una mujer con la que podía acostarse cuando quisiera.

Es más, Edward era mucho más importante que cualquier persona que haya conocido. Realmente no quería arruinarlo. Era su segunda cita junto al rubio.

Aún así, si tenía que esperar dos, tres, cien años para que el rubio confiara lo suficiente en él, lo haría.

No recordaba con mucha exactitud cuándo fue que se había enamorado así de él. Sólo podía asegurar que con cada minuto que pasaba junto al rubio, se sentía mas completo, feliz, sin ganas de separarse de él jamás.

Edward estaba excitado. Jamás pensó que unas simples caricias lo pusieran así de eufórico. Roy cada vez le daba besos más apasionados y demandantes.

Pensaba que de un momento a otro perdería la cordura por tantas emociones juntas. Sin embargo, disfrutó cada momento al máximo, alejándose de todo tipo de pensamientos y relegándolos para después.

Pero aunque su mente estuviese en blanco, no significaba que no era capaz de distinguir lo que ocurría en su entorno. Sintió como una mano tibia pasaba por debajo de su camisa, acariciándole la espalda con ternura. Lo dejó pasar, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que ya no era sólo una mano, sino las dos. Y los movimientos casi imperceptibles, cargados de ternura, se estaban volviendo más frenéticos.

Su leve erección dio un tirón, reclamándole. Su cuerpo ansiaba más, y protestaría si se alejaba de la fuente de placer. Pero no estaba listo, demonios! Su cuerpo le exigía cosas que su mente todavía no podía aceptar. Le gustaba Roy, lo quería, y en su interior había admitido que se estaba enamorando de él, si es que ya no lo había hecho.

A pesar de todas las protestas que sufriría su cuerpo, y el estado de gozo en el que se hallaba, su mente seguía siendo la parte más lúcida de su cuerpo, no dejándose obnubilar por la calentura del momento.

A duras penas pudo separarse de Roy, su sonrojo seguramente iluminaría todo el parque, y como había predicho, su cuerpo tembló en protesta, negándose a alejarse de aquello que lo hacía sentir tan bien.

Vio como Roy se encontraba en una situación similar. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo, los labios húmedos e hinchados, y un leve color rosa en sus mejillas, que si no fuera por la cercanía, no lo habría notado.

Aunque claro, de los dos Edward era el más evidente. Pasó su mano por su cabello, notándolo todo enmarañado. Se giró un poco para peinarse con los dedos y rehacer su cola de caballo.

No sería nada bueno que sus padres lo vieran en ese estado. Nunca le creerían cualquier excusa que hubiese usado. Dar explicaciones en estos momentos era algo que no se le apetecía.

De sólo pensar en eso, un escalofrío le recorrió la longitud de su columna vertebral.

"Lo siento." Pegó un respingo cuando el silencio que los envolvía fue interrumpido por esas palabras. Volvió a colocarse en su anterior posición, para encarar a su pareja.

"Por qué?"

"No quería alarmarte con esto. Me he sobrepasado." Su tono demostraba la verdad en sus palabras, su mirada ya no estaba cargada de lujuria contenida, sino con un dejo de tristeza.

A Edward se le encogió el corazón.

"No tienes por qué lamentarlo. Sabes? Te habría golpeado si me hubieras hecho algo que no deseara, no te preocupes. Lo digo en serio." Y era totalmente cierto. Le había gustado, por qué no admitirlo?

Roy solo sonrió en respuesta, y lo jaló para abrazarlo cariñosamente.

"Es hora de que te acompañe a casa, es tarde." Y efectivamente, ya casi eran la una de la madrugada. La velada le había pasado demasiado rápida.

En unos minutos ya se encontraban en la puerta de la casa del rubio. Ninguno tenía muchas ganas de separarse, pero no era momento para comportarse como colegialas. El lunes ya se volverían a ver en la universidad.

"Buenas noches Ed." Roy asió de la cintura al rubio para acercarlo y depositarle un tierno beso a modo de despedida en los labios. Edward sonrió cuando se separaron, y sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta la pequeña llave plateada que abría la puerta.

"Buenas noches Roy, nos vemos." Se volvió para ingresar a su hogar, con una diminuta sonrisa asomándose por la comisura de sus labios.

* * *

A pasos sigilosos, subió las escaleras para adentrarse en su habitación. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a desvestirse. Un ruido sordo lo hizo sobresaltar y dirigir su mirada al centro del cuarto, justo donde se hallaba la cama.

"Alphonse! Que estás haciendo a estas horas de la noche? Y en mi cuarto? No deberías estar durmiendo?"

El rubio de ojos color almendra hizo caso omiso a sus preguntas, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Te estaba esperando hermano. Hasta llegué a pensar que no volverías esta noche."

"Cómo que no voy a volver? Al, ya te dije que ésta fue mi segunda cita."

"Lo sé, pero la gente hace locuras por amor. Ahora que ya regresaste, anda, no seas malo y cuéntame que tal estuvo."

Edward suspiró. Buscó el pijama y se lo puso rápidamente.

"Si te cuento, me dirás que es lo que estás haciendo a estas horas despierto, Al." No era una pregunta, sólo estaba afirmando lo evidente.

"Eso es obvio hermano. Sentía mucha curiosidad, no podía dormir, así que decidí esperarte para que me contaras."

"Está bien. Pero me vas a decir lo que no me dijiste hoy a la tarde." Al rodó los ojos. No iba a poder escaparse de ésta. Su hermano tenía muy buena memoria.

"De acuerdo, pero tú primero."

Ambos se recostaron en la cama del mayor para conversar sobre lo acontecido poco tiempo atrás. Edward tenía el presentimiento que esta noche tampoco iba a poder dormir demasiado.

* * *

Buenas!! He aquí el cap 13. Me demoré un poco en subirlo, perdón por eso. Pero la facultad se está poniendo un poco pesada, y el tiempo se me está acortando. Aún así siempre que consiga un momento libre voy a aprovecharlo para poder escribir. Muchas gracias por sus reviews^^

Saludos!!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es de la autora Hiromu Arakawa.

Detrás del alcohol

Chapter 14

Edward bostezó por enésima vez. Se juró a si mismo que empezaría a acostarse mas temprano. El dormir pocas horas lo convertía en una especie de zombie.

Alphonse no se fue de su habitación la noche anterior hasta sacarse todas las dudas que tenía encima. Cuando por fin decidió irse a dormir, parecía satisfecho.

Pero obviamente el mayor era lo suficientemente perceptible y no le relató nada que estuviera subido de tono. Omitió todo lo relacionado con el parque. Inventar algunas mentiritas piadosas no le hacía daño a nadie.

Después de todo, no quería traumar a su hermanito, que recién se estaba acostumbrando a escucharlo hablar de otro hombre como si de una chica se tratase.

Volvió a bostezar. Sonrió cuando recordó algunos fragmentos de la conversación pasada. Su sonrisa se fue transformando mas bien en una mueca.

Nunca imaginó que Al tuviera una novia. Y mas sorprendido aún estaba que esa novia no fuera nadie más ni nadie menos que Winry, su amiga de la infancia.

Desde que habían dejado atrás el pequeño pueblo de Rizembool para mudarse a Central, no habían tenido contacto alguno con sus amigos y conocidos. Sólo ocasionales llamadas telefónicas para saludar en épocas navideñas o cuando alguien cumplía años.

Y ahora resulta que Winry poco después de la partida de los hermanos, también se mudó a una humilde casita en ciudad Central.

Cuando Edward le preguntó el porqué de esa mudanza, Al solo se encogió de hombros y un leve color rojo apareció en su rostro. Le contó que él si había tenido contacto con Winry. Siempre, desde que se separaron.

La joven se mudó para poder alcanzar su sueño, y mejorar su vida para tener un futuro próspero. Era una excelente mecánica, y sabía que en una ciudad tan poblada y avanzada como aquella, encontraría todo tipo de fuentes de información necesarias para sus estudios.

Su sueño era ser una de las mejores mecánicas del país. Pensaba vivir de ello, ya que ser mecánico traía muchos ingresos. Para costear sus estudios, trabajaba precisamente en un taller a unas pocas cuadras de su casa.

Al la había apoyado en todas sus decisiones, y sin darse cuenta, con el correr del tiempo su fuerte amistad pasó a ser algo más.

En la actualidad llevaban ya unos cuantos meses en pareja. Edward abrió la boca sorprendido ante la confesión. Quizá su hermano tenía razón al acusarlo de despistado.

Pero sus padres tampoco sabían nada. Al igual que él, Alphonse mantuvo bien guardadito su secreto.

No lo culpaba, sus padres se pondrían histéricos con tanta información.

Primero, el hijo mayor, saliendo con alguien con muchos años mas encima, y para colmo, hombre. Segundo, el hermano menor, saliendo con su amiga de la infancia, sin tomarse la molestia de decírselo a nadie.

No, definitivamente sus padres no deberían enterarse de esto. Les daría un ataque.

Le echarían la culpa a Al por incentivar a Winry para que se mudara. Lo acusarían de separarla de su abuela dejando a la anciana Pinako sola, en Rizembool.

Armarían demasiado escándalo. Y si se enterara de la relación de Ed, sería aún peor.

Pero como buen hermano mayor, apoyaría a su hermanito. Después de todo, Al estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo y se estaba comportando como un chico maduro con respecto a su relación con Roy.

* * *

Sus padres los domingos acostumbraban a visitar a unos amigos. Se iban por la tarde, y no regresaban hasta altas horas de la noche.

Según lo que contaban, se trataba de reuniones entre viejos amigos, y entre juegos, comidas y bebidas, la hora les pasaba con demasiada rapidez.

Al aprovechó esta ocasión para invitar a Winry a la casa. Como la joven conocía desde pequeña a los Elric, sabía con qué clase de padres trataba. Y no se ofendía cuando Al tenía que volver temprano a la casa, o no podía invitarla a salir por la zona. Ya estaba acostumbrada.

Ahora Ed estando al tanto de la situación, les traía la ventaja de que los cubriría en algún momento crítico o que ella por fin pudiera visitar la casa de su novio.

"Ed!! A pasado tanto tiempo, como estás?" Winry lucía jovial como siempre, llevaba una camisa ajustada y unos jeans gastados. Su cabello rubio estaba mucho mas largo que antes, y seguía con la misma mirada azulada destellante, como si pudiese leer los pensamientos de la gente.

"Es cierto, tanto tiempo Win, me alegra que hayas venido."

Tomaron té con algunos bocadillos en el comedor y se divirtieron recordando y relatando anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños.

Ya por la nochecita, luego de la cena, tanto Al como Winry se despidieron de Ed y desaparecieron para subir a la habitación del menor de los Elric.

Edward optó por mirar un rato de televisión y disfrutar de la paz momentánea antes de que llegaran sus progenitores. Estaba muy bien con los trabajos de la universidad, por lo que no tenía prisas al estudiar para los exámenes. Su prodigiosa memoria siempre estaba presente.

Se estaba por quedar dormido cuando lo escuchó. Se incorporó en el sofá, bajó el volumen de la televisión y esperó. Esta vez estaba seguro de que había escuchado bien en un comienzo. Se trataba de leves jadeos y quejidos provenientes del piso de arriba.

Subió sigilosamente las escaleras, y no necesitó acercarse a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano para escuchar claramente.

La temperatura de su cuerpo fue creciendo y su rostro pronto adaptó el color de un tomate insolado. En su mente pasaron frases e imágenes de aquella vez cuando ingresó a Internet a través de su computadora para buscar información.

Eso no ayudaba en nada. Corrió hasta su habitación, tomo las llaves, una chaqueta, su celular y bajó a gran velocidad por las escaleras. No se detuvo hasta que llegó a grandes zancadas a un parque. El parque en el que había ido con Roy en su cita de anoche.

Sacó el celular un poco confundido, e indeciso marcó un número que se había aprendido de memoria.

"Diga?"

"Ehh Roy? Como estás?"

"Edward? Pasa algo? Te encuentras bien?"

Edward suspiró mas tranquilo. Estando nervioso no lograría nada.

"Estas diciendo que tengo que estar mal para llamarte?" Una suave carcajada del otro lado de la línea lo hizo sonreír. "Verás, estoy aburrido y bueno, solo llamaba para saludar, pero si estas ocu…"

"Claro que no. Solo me sorprendió que llamaras a esta hora. Escucho autos, estás en la calle?"

"Eh, sí, estoy en el parque de ayer dando unas vueltas."

"Tienes algo para anotar, o por lo menos buena memoria? Agenda la dirección que te voy a dar."

Edward tomó nota mental de la dirección, y luego de cruzar una breve despedida se dirigió al lugar que le había indicado el moreno.

No quedaba muy lejos. Se detuvo frente a una casa cuya fachada era sobria y elegante. No era muy grande, pero estaba seguro que por dentro sería mucho más espaciosa que su propia casa. Se acercó a la puerta que parecía ser de un roble pesado, tocó el timbre y esperó.

Por todos los medios que tenía disponible luchó para que su sonrojo no fuera tan notable, para que sus manos no temblaran, y sobre todo para que no se le cayera la baba al ver semejante espectáculo.

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba el dueño de casa, luciendo un jean arrugado y una camisa abierta dejando ver su nívea piel de aspecto suave y sus bien marcados abdominales. Y lo estaba mirando de _esa_ manera tan seductora, imposible de resistírsele.

Y bueno, quizá era hora de no llegar a casa una noche. Al ya se las arreglaría para darle una mano e inventar una excusa por él.

* * *

Hola! He regresado! Aprovechando este efímero momento de resurrección de mi compu, aprovecho para subir un nuevo cap. Estuve sin pc por una semana! Y me arrancó de casualidad, aún se me sigue colgando y saliendo carteles con errores. Espero que aguante un poco más xD Todavía no la puedo llevar al técnico.

Me despido y perdón por la demora. Volveré en cuanto me sea posible!

Gracias por sus reviews^^


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es de la autora Hiromu Arakawa.

Detrás del alcohol

Chapter 15

"Ah...ahh! M-más rápido!" Los jadeos se escuchaban claramente en la penumbra de la habitación. Sólo la luna era testigo en ese momento.

El moreno aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas, golpeando constantemente en aquel punto que había descubierto que enloquecía al menor.

No pasaron muchos segundos para que ambos llegaran al final del acto, con fuertes sonidos de placer.

Respirando entrecortadamente, el rubio se recostó sobre el moreno para recuperar el aliento. Roy tomó las sábanas y cubrió sus cuerpos desnudos. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que Edward se fuera a casa. Esa noche sólo le pertenecía a el.

Si hubiese sabido que el joven a su lado era todo un diamante en bruto, se habría abalanzado sobre él mucho antes. Jamás pensó que Edward iba a reaccionar de esa manera, lo que lo puso muy feliz. Definitivamente era incansable. Y eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Pero estaba satisfecho con el resultado, ahora eran una pareja con todas las letras.

* * *

Edward abrió un ojo. Luego el otro. Se desperezó lentamente, enfocando la vista a su alrededor. Notó que un brazo estaba aferrado posesivamente en su cintura. Sonrió cuando giró su rostro y vio al moreno durmiendo plácidamente a su lado.

Eso sí que era digno de ver. Siguiendo un impulso, depositó un tierno -y cuidadoso- beso en su frente.

Su temor había desaparecido por completo. Qué estúpido había sido al pensar que Roy podría dañarlo! Pero ahora lo compensaría sin lugar a dudas. Pasaría todas las noches posibles en su casa. De todas maneras, su amante se lo había pedido la noche anterior.

Una vibración en la mesita de luz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Era su celular. Leyó el mensaje proveniente de su hermanito. Sus padres no habían notado su ausencia. Por un efímero instante se alegró de tener unos padres tan ensimismados en sus asuntos.

Pero tenía que ir a la universidad. Sabía por experiencia propia que llegaría tarde si seguía holgazaneando así. Se levantó lo mas sigilosamente que pudo, y se encaminó a la ducha. Dejó preparada en una silla la única ropa que tenía consigo.

Sí que era un baño espacioso. Hasta tenía una enorme bañera para relajarse. Pero no era el momento. Se metió rápido bajo la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente le recorriera la espalda reconfortándolo.

Unos protectores brazos rodearon su estrecha cintura, y un cuerpo caliente se pegó a él.

No pudo evitar el gemido que escapó de sus labios al verse apresado por el cuerpo desnudo de Roy.

Se volvió para besarlo. Esta nueva sensación en la ducha le estaba gustando. Y mucho.

Desgraciadamente, su cerebro tan responsable le recordó que tenía que apurarse. Que _ambos_ tenían que apurarse.

"R-Roy, v-vamos a llegar t-tarde." Le costaba de sobremanera sacarse al moreno de encima. Y más si éste lo besaba de esa forma.

"A mí no me importa, me voy a reportar enfermo."

"Hazlo tú si quieres, pero a mí déjame fuera de esto! Yo sí soy una persona responsable, maldito cabrón holgazán!" El susodicho sólo sonrió en respuesta, depositó un último beso en los labios de Ed, y tomó el jabón para ayudarlo.

Quince minutos después -entre beso y beso- los dos ya estaban listos para encaminarse a la universidad.

Ya en el coche del moreno, Edward le mandó un mensaje a su hermano para pedirle la mochila. Recibió una respuesta un poco cortante, pero el rubio dedujo que Al estaría molesto por haberle avisado a último momento.

Roy dejó a Edward a una cuadra de la universidad para que nadie sospechara nada, y se alejó para dejar el auto en el estacionamiento.

El rubio ya a la distancia pudo ver a su hermano esperándolo en la puerta. A medida que se acercaba notó como Al lo observaba con una mueca en el rostro y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados en una mirada evaluadora.

Ante el escrutinio del menor, Edward sonrió con nerviosismo. Sólo esperaba que no estuviera nada fuera de lugar que delatara lo que estuvo haciendo hace unas cuántas horas atrás.

"Hola Al, perdón por lo que te tuve que hacer pasar, sinceramente eres el único en quien puedo confiar, además del único que sabe lo que me pasa."

"Ni siquiera te despediste de Winry."

"Lo siento…es que recibí un llamado, y no quise interrumpirlos"

Al volvió a entrecerrar los ojos, posiblemente calculando que al fin y al cabo llevar por ese lado la conversación no le resultaría favorable.

"Está bien, aquí tienes tu mochila"

"Mamá y papá no se dieron cuenta?"

"No, qué va, andan tan apurados como siempre"

En ese momento, Roy pasó a unos cuantos metros para ingresar en la institución, y Edward no pudo evitar devolverle una disimulada sonrisa, que no le pasó por alto a su hermanito, quién se volteó discretamente para observar a la reciente pareja de su hermano mayor.

"No está mal. Es bastante guapo, y parece tener buen gusto" Edward dio un respingo cuando escuchó la valoración de Alphonse, pero se recompuso lo mejor que pudo.

"Verdad que si? Es una excelente persona. Te lo presentaré cuando sea la ocasión"

Al sólo asintió para demostrar su acuerdo y se encaminó al aula que le tocaba esa mañana.

"Nos vemos en casa hermano. No te quedes tonteando por ahí!"

"Claro que no!"

Aún sonreía cuando ingresó al salón junto a sus compañeros. Tuvo que ocultar lo mejor que pudo su buen humor, ya que sería motivo de bromas para Russell, y Ling era muy intuitivo cuando se trataba de emociones.

Su felicidad disminuyó un poco cuando vio de nuevo a esa rubia y sexy profesora acercarse sospechosamente a Roy en el almuerzo. Ahora que eran una pareja casi oficial, no tendría reparo alguno en preguntarle quién era esa mujer.

* * *

Por primera vez en lo que iba del año, las clases le pasaron más rápido de lo normal; fruto seguramente del estado en que se hallaba, flotando en unas nubes de color rosa. Comprobó que era bastante cierto que el amor volvía idiota a cualquiera.

Esperó un poco escondido en el estacionamiento para volver a casa con Roy, pero su furia surgió cuando a lo lejos vio a la rubia otra vez hablando de manera demasiado personal con _su_ amante. Esperaba que el moreno le diera explicaciones, porque de lo contrario planearía sin lugar a dudas algo para sacarle de encima a esa pesada.

Sin embargo, le resultaba difícil estar enojado con él cuando se comportaba tan gentil como todo un caballero.

No hablaron mucho en el trayecto, al final el rubio decidió esperar un poco para ver que relación tenía con esa mujer, si el moreno le contaba algo por su propia cuenta.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa se encerró en su habitación para hacer unos trabajos pendientes; concluyéndolos recién a la hora de la cena, donde su familia actuaba como siempre.

Ya a la noche, mientras sus padres dormían, Alphonse se coló en su habitación para recibir los detalles de su último encuentro con el moreno.

Aún le daba un poco de vergüenza, omitió varios momentos, y relatando a rasgos generales, pudo dejar bastante conforme a su hermanito. También aprovechó la ocasión para preguntarle por Winry, sonriendo con satisfacción al ver el sonrojo de Al como respuesta.

Cuando se quedó por fin solo en la oscuridad de su habitación, sus pensamientos volvieron a vagar por aquella noche, donde se entregó a Roy, y descubriendo que ese acontecimiento sería lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida. Esperaba que el moreno también lo haya disfrutado, ya que estaba bastante nervioso y con temor de meter la pata a lo grande.

Se durmió con una sonrisa adornando su rostro relajado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Alphonse y Edward se despidieron como lo hacían siempre, y partieron rumbo a la universidad.

Trisha Elric los observó alejarse, antes de girar su rostro y encarar a su marido.

"No notas algo extraño en los chicos últimamente?"

"Algo extraño? Yo los veo igual que siempre."

Trisha suspiró ignorándolo olímpicamente. Sabía que él siempre estaba tan metido en sus cosas que era incapaz de ver algo más allá de sus narices.

Sus hijos estaban actuando bastante raro. Su instinto le decía que le estaban ocultando algo. Edward sobre todo era el que parecía más cambiado.

Sin duda averiguaría de qué iba todo aquello.

* * *

Hola! He regresado del inframundo! Aún así mi pc sigue media moribunda. Me disculpo por el prolongado retraso.

Ya estoy empezando de a poquito con el final, por lo que no le queda mucho más a esta historia. Les agradezco de corazón a todos los que se hayan tomado las molestias de leer este fic.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Saludos!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es de la autora Hiromu Arakawa.

Detrás del alcohol

Chapter 16

La brisa que despeinaba su cabello era tan deliciosa como la sensación de paz que recorría todo su ser. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentirse así. Abrió sus ojos dorados y dirigió su mirada hacia la hermosa colina que se hallaba a unos cuantos metros frente a él. Subió sin esfuerzo alguno, y buscó un árbol para recostarse a descansar. No recordaba cómo había terminado en aquel lugar ni por qué, pero no le importaba. Se acercó a un árbol de gran tamaño en donde reposaba una mujer que en esos momentos se encontraba mirándolo con dulzura y una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Mamá."

Su madre le sonrió más ampliamente y le invitó a acercarse hasta ella con un leve gesto de su mano. Edward obedeció y se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de observarla con curiosidad. No podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que había visto a su madre de esa manera. Suponía que había sido cuando era pequeño.

"Mamá" repitió "¿Qué haces en este lugar?"

"Mi pequeño niño, ¿Aún sigues sin saber por qué estás aquí?"

"No lo sé. No tengo idea de qué es este lugar. Pero es hermoso y me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre."

Su madre negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

"¿Estás seguro? Tú estás para un propósito mayor en esta vida. ¿Realmente lo único que deseas es quedarte aquí, en la nada?"

"Pero…no estoy en la nada. ¡Mira a nuestro alrededor!"

"Hazlo tú."

Sin comprender, Edward giró su cabeza para contemplar el paisaje. Un gesto de horror se apoderó de su rostro al descubrir un valle solitario y tenebroso, digno de una pesadilla perturbante.

"Ése… ¡No es el lugar en el que estaba recién! ¿Qué has hecho?"

"Yo no lo hice, fuiste tú. Con tus inseguridades, celos y el temor que carcome tu alma, has creado un vacío tan profundo en tu interior, que te condenará si no logras enfrentarlo."

"¿Un vacío? ¿Enfrentarlo? ¿Enfrentar qué exactamente?"

"Esto."

Trisha Elric estiró su brazo para acariciar con la yema de sus dedos la frente del rubio. Ante el contacto, Edward cerró sus ojos, y luego despertó.

* * *

El despertador sonó tan insistentemente que Edward estuvo tentado de arrojarlo por la ventana. Se incorporó de la cama y se estiró, con gesto pensativo.

Había soñado con su madre. Un sueño sumamente extraño.

Se levantó directamente hacia el baño, para darse una ducha y asistir a clases, mientras se preguntaba si su madre todavía estaría en casa para contarle lo que había soñado.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, se extrañó que no hubiera nadie en la casa, ni siquiera su hermano, que siempre se quedaba a esperarlo. Miró el reloj y comprobó que era lo suficientemente temprano para ir a la universidad. Aún extrañado por la ausencia de su familia, desayunó rápidamente, buscó su mochila, y salió de la casa.

En el camino tampoco vio gente, por lo que se empezó a asustar. Ocasionalmente pasaba cerca algún que otro auto, pero no distinguió ningún peatón en su cercanía. Con pasos rápidos, se dirigió cautelosamente hacia la universidad, y subió sus largas escaleras para ingresar en la institución y así encontrar lo más pronto posible su salón de clases.

El terror le heló la sangre al descubrir que el lugar estaba totalmente vacío, sin señal de algún estudiante o profesor. Con angustia recorrió los silenciosos pasillos en busca de un ser viviente. Pero nada encontró.

Revisó cada aula, pasillo y biblioteca sin hallar absolutamente nada. Buscó en su celular el calendario para comprobar que era día de semana ya que por experiencia se había equivocado en el pasado un par de veces en su época de borrachera diaria.

Antes de salir resignado y asustado de la universidad, decidió recorrer los lugares que le faltaban, por más pequeños que fueran.

Mientras su extensa búsqueda llegaba casi al final, escuchó a lo lejos un eco que parecían murmullos. Siguiéndolos, fue a parar a la cafetería, uno de los últimos sitios que le faltaba por mirar. Allí encontró en una mesa sentado a Roy Mustang, y a su lado sentada lo acompañaba Riza Hawkeye, otra de las profesoras del lugar. Ambos conversaban animadamente, tomados de la mano.

Edward se encontraba demasiado estupefacto como para enojarse demasiado por ello, pero aun así no pudo evitar que por su columna vertebral le recorriera un escalofrío y por sus venas se propagara una ola de celos.

Intentó acercarse a ellos pero no pudo. Sus piernas no le respondían. Gritó el nombre de Roy y ninguno se volteó a mirarlo, ensimismados en su animada plática de una manera aislada, como si Edward no existiera.

El rubio con horror tomó su celular y llamó al moreno en un vano intento por conseguir su atención. Una música sonó en la cafetería y, para su alivio, Roy contestó la llamada.

"¿Diga?"

"Roy, soy yo, tienes que ayudarme."

"Disculpa, pero no reconozco tu voz, ¿quién eres?"

"Soy yo, ¡Edward! ¿No me reconoces?"

"No, disculpa, no sé quién eres, y no te tengo en mi agenda. ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

"¡Edward!"

"Creo que te has equivocado, yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre."

¡¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Cómo es posible que no le conozca? Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla, perdiéndose en el suelo. El rubio apagó su celular y se quedó observando con suma tristeza la escena delante de sus ojos.

"¿Quién era?"

"No lo sé Riz, un niño que decía llamarse Edward."

"Lo conociste en algún lado?"

"No. No conozco a ningún Edward."

Acto seguido, la pareja se levantó de sus asientos encaminándose a la salida, siendo seguidos muy de cerca por un rubio que a pesar de su dolor, caminaba cerca de ellos más por inercia que por otra cosa.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento de la universidad, Roy volteó su rostro para encarar a su compañera.

"¿Te llevo?"

"No, gracias, aún tengo cosas que hacer. Te veré esta noche." Se acercó al moreno y antes de besarlo, miró con burla hacia donde se hallaba Edward, como si supiera desde un principio que el joven se encontraba ahí.

Ahora las lágrimas caían sin piedad alguna, mientras que con el espanto reflejado en su rostro, contemplaba como Roy correspondía aquel beso y lo profundizaba.

De repente todo se volvió oscuro.

Muy oscuro.

Y Edward cayó al suelo notando como esa oscuridad se apoderaba de él, y lo arrastraba a lo más profundo de las tinieblas.

* * *

Llevo mucho tiempo atrasada con esta historia. No tengo excusa. Sólo la promesa de tratar de actualizar mas seguido.

Desde ya agradezco a todos aquellos que aún se encontraban esperando más capítulos, y a todos los que siempre me dejan reviews.

Saludos!


End file.
